Holiday Hype
by Padfoot's Pawprint
Summary: Every month has a special day, but this popular pair has moments that make these days even more special. Join them along with the rest of crew for fun times all year round. So if you don't mind 5 year olds, & the pulling of pigtails, let the cuteness begin!
1. Chapter 1: New Year's Eve

**so i have decided to do a whole bunch of SoulxMaka fics every single month for each special holiday. for example, this month, the special day is New Years/ New Year's Eve, hence the fic. Next month will be Valentine's Day. March may be St Patrick's Day. April will be April Fool's Day, and so on and so forth. i will keep them at a certain age for exactly one year before changing them. This year, they will be 5 going on 6. next year? review for how old you want them to be :3**

**hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Year's EveDay:**_

The swing set was cold. To be honest, Maka should have expected the chilled temperature of the rubber seat, but she did not. Instead, her teeth chattered, and she moved her butt around in the seat to keep warm. The yellow moon hung in the sky, oblivious to the happenings around Death City. The entire city was readying itself for New Year's Day, as it was less than thirty minutes away. The clock ticked on, a silent countdown in almost every house hold, while Maka sat on the swing set, cold and alone.

At least, until she had a visitor.

"Pigtails?" his voice was soft, but Maka recognized it immediately.

"Soul." Maka heard sand shift as he came to the swing beside her, facing the opposite way as her. Their legs barely touched the ground, but both Soul and Maka had had plenty of time at recess to practice jumping onto the swing set before.

"Why so gloomy?" he asked, and Maka wasn't sure she wanted to give an answer. Soul Evans was a meanie and a teaser. He never hesitated to pull her pigtails during class, and didn't care when Ms Mjolnir scolded him. Soul Evans was a menace, and Maka did not like him one bit.

"Why are you even here, Soul?"

He hesitated, eyes clouding before being hidden by his snow white bangs. "No reason. Just walking around."

"All alone at night? What about your family?"

"My family?" he seemed confused at the mention of his parents and brother.

"Yeah, aren't you spending New Year's with them?"

Soul shook his head, "Nope. Wes is playing a concert tonight. Mom and Dad thought it was important to watch him, seeing as he is the youngest performer to play at the hall in a decade." Maka was surprised that Soul even knew what a decade was. He wasn't really the kind of guy that would read frequently enough to have that vocabulary.

"Wow, Wes is pretty cool, huh?" Soul was quiet, leaving Maka to wonder what she said wrong. "Soul?"

"I guess you want to go see Wes now too, huh?" he asked, head down. Maka blinked twice, confused.

"Why would I want to see Wes?"

"But you just said he was cool!"

"Sure, but I don't want to hear him play the- the violin." It was hard to remember the string instrument, as she rarely heard it. The word escaped her sometimes, but she had managed to get it back on track. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Waiting? For who?"

"My papa," she said proudly, "Mama said he'll meet me here for the fireworks."

"Oh. That's good." There was something in his voice that made the curious side of Maka perk up like a puppy. He sounded so…lonely. Maybe if she…

"You can come with me and Papa. I don't mind. I mean, if you want," she said with a smile. At his incredulous face, she added, "But you can't be mean to me."

He hesitated, red eyes watching her carefully, before nodding. "Deal." Maka smiled and turned away from him, scanning the park with her eyes. She was looking for someone, and he wasn't there yet. Maka sighed before Soul decided to ask a question. "We're waiting for your dad, right, Pigtails?" Maka gave him a look of annoyance at the nickname but he was correct. She was waiting. Only problem was that he hadn't shown up yet. "When is he supposed to be here?"

She checked her watch, "10:00."

Soul blanched. "Maka, that was almost 2 hours ago." Maka winced at his voice. Having her fears and doubts realized by one of her troublesome classmates was not exactly ideal. "Are you sure he's coming?"

Maka nodded vehemently. "Papa said he would come so he'll come."

"But what if he doesn't?" Maka was silent. Her unspoken fear was not spoken, out in the open for the entire world to see. And she hated it.

"He'll come," she repeated stubbornly. Soul didn't say anything to this. Instead, he sat there and watched her with his dark eyes. Maka had always thought his eyes were a pretty colour. "He has to."

They didn't say anything for a while, and it made Maka more than a little but unsettled. She rarely didn't have anything to say. "We should really swing, Pigtails."

The sound of Soul's voice made Maka jump. "Huh?"

"Swing." The black seat began to rock back and forth, and soon Soul was high above her, a streak of white and black. "Come on, Pigtails, swing. You might as well while you're on it."

"Mmm, I don't know." Maka watched Soul with her eyes. "What if I miss Papa?"

"You won't," he grinned impishly, "So swing, unless you're too scared."

Maka bristled instantly. "I am not scared."

"Then go on and swing."

With a determined look in his direction, Maka held onto the handles and rocked back and forth for momentum. She was quickly gaining height, the sand far from her feet. As she swung, she couldn't stop the smile that threatened her lips. The higher she went, the more air rushed into her face like a fan, brushing her bangs back. There was a snort of laughter that caught her attention, and she quickly realized that it was Soul. Since he was swinging the opposite way, he caught a look at her face every time he swung backwards. "Told you I can do it."

"OK." Soul smirked. "But I'm still higher than you."

"Nu-uh!" Maka quickly put more effort into each swing, driving the swing higher and higher. She refused to let Soul win. Especially since he had beat her at hop-scotch that one time. Black Star had just laughed at her and given Soul a high five, but he wouldn't do that now if he knew how much she was beating Soul at the swings.

All of a sudden, there was a great bang, and it startled Maka enough to make the girl jump right out of her seat and fall into the sand below. She let out a sharp cry as she fell, and Soul leapt off his seat as fast as he could to make sure she was alright. Maka hit the sand with a thump, and groaned as she tried to right herself. Soul grabbed her hand and put his arm around her shoulder to keep her upright. "Maka, are you OK?"

"Yeah, it just _hurts_." She was fighting back tears, she knew. After all, there was no way she was going to cry in front of Soul Evans. No way ever!

"Oh Kami-sama, I'm sorry."

"I'll be OK, Soul, don't-. Did you just call me Maka?" Soul's eyes widened and his grip on her hand loosened considerably. He hadn't realized it at all, it seemed, but Maka just smiled, not minding at all. "I'd like it better than Pigtails. It's a lot nicer."

"Oh, okay." Soul seemed to be in a very awkward position now, and opened his mouth to say something else; however another large bang was heard that made both children jump. They looked up into the sky and saw huge fireworks, each different colours. They made Maka's eyes widen, and took her breath away. She had never seen something so beautiful before.

"Wow," she breathed, "It's so pretty." The array of sparks that filled the night sky were definitely appealing to the eyes. Maka had never seen fire works before (or at least, none that she could remember) but the brightly lit sky made a wonderful first impression.

"It must be midnight now," said Soul. The both looked down at her watch, and sure enough, it showed 12:00 AM on it. "Happy New Year, Pigtails."

Maka sighed, as he had reverted back into his habit of his nickname. "Happy New Year, Soul," she said, smiling anyway.

"Maka!" This new voice startled them and they turned to see Maka's mother making her way through the play ground towards them, eyes for only her daughter.

"Mama?" Soul and Maka scrambled to her feet as Mrs Albarn neared them.

"Oh, Maka, I was so worried," she said, kneeling and taking her daughter into her arms. Soul backed up, obviously not wanted to get caught in between them. Maka barely noticed, as her mother's back was all she could see. "Your father never called me back, and I realized that he must have been caught in the mid-night shift. Baby, I'm so sorry you were here alone."

"I wasn't here alone. Soul was with me."

"Soul?" Mrs Albarn moved back so she could see her daughter's face, and frowned, "Who's that, honey?"

"Don't you remember, Mama? Soul Evans? From my JK class."

"That Soul Evans? The one that Ms Mjolnir talked about at your parent teacher interview?" Her mother's brows furrowed. "What would he be doing here all alone?"

"He said that Wes was playing in a concert and that his mother and father were watching. He didn't seem to want to go," she mused, smiling slightly, "and stayed with me while I waited for Papa."

"That sounds very nice of him, dear," she said gently, "But he isn't here."

"What? Oh course he is." Maka protested, turning quickly, "He's right here." But the problem was that he wasn't right there at all. He wasn't even there to begin with. "But he was right here!"

Her mother sighed, "I'm sure he was, sweetie, but he isn't here anymore. I don't think Soul would be out at such a young age."

"His Mama must have let him out," Maka insisted. Where had he gone?

"Maka, Mrs Evans is not so poor a parent that she would let her 5 year old son wander the streets of Death City alone."

"But you-" Maka cut off quickly, knowing that what she was about to say would earn her a spanking. But her mother seemed to know what she was going to say anyway.

"But I what? I _let _you wander around Death City alone?" Maka shook her head quickly, and Mrs Albarn sighed. "Honey, you know that it was a mistake. Your father- he was working, you know that. Either way, Soul will be on his way home now if was even here at all."

"But-"

"No buts, Maka, come on. We're going home." Mrs Albarn rose to her feet, and took Maka's hand in her own. Maka nodded sadly, and walked with her mother out of the park and into the streets, eyes scanning for any signs of her albino classmate. "Ready?"

"Yes, Mama," she said, smiling up at her mother. However, before she left, Maka allowed herself one glance back at the park, and gave a slight smile at what she saw. "Let's go."

Mrs Albarn glanced at the park too, and left with a confused look on her face, not at all seeing the shock of white hair that peeked out from behind the slide.

* * *

><p><strong>all done <strong>

**[:**

**plz R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Valentine's Day

**Happy Valentine's Day! it's a late update but I thought i should update even though i have 2 other pending stories amongst many hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Valentine's Day:<strong>_

"Hurry up, Papa, we're going to be late!"

"Coming, honey." Spirit Albarn rushed down the stairs, his tie loose and hanging around his neck without much care. Maka giggled a bit as her father scrambled for his shoes and what not. "I'll be right there." The girl rolled her eyes and zipped up her jacket. February was slightly chilly in the mornings, something that her parents often talked about. "Alright, I'm ready," he said, turning sharply into the hall with one shoe on.

"Um, Papa?"

"Yes, angel?" the girl pointed down to Spirit's feet before laughing at him when he realized the loss of his left shoe. He let out a cry of surprise and flew into a whirlwind of desperation in an attempt to find his shoe.

"Looking for something?" Maka and Spirit turned to face Kami Albarn, her ash blonde hair tied in a low ponytail.

"Mommy!" cried Maka, running forward to give her mother a hug. "You're awake."

"Only because your father's fits are like my alarm clock," Kami said, hugging her daughter close. "And you look lovely today, dear."

"Thank you," she said with a bright smile, "Papa did it for me."

"Did he?"Kami raised an eyebrow at Sprirt, who gave her a sly smile, "Well, he did very well on it. The ribbons were a nice touch," she added, making Maka's smile widen.

"Thank you, honey, but you didn't need to say that to get the roses that are on the coffee table."

"Roses?" Kami smirked. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish, Spirit?"

He winked. "I'm just trying to show my love, dear. It is Valentine's Day after all."

"That it is." She stretched out her hand, producing a dark black shoe, "And this doesn't happen to be yours, does it?"

"That's Papa's," cried Maka gleefully. "Mama, you're amazing!"

"Thank you, honey." Kami kissed the top of Maka's forehead, and pushed her towards the door. "Now, go to school. I'm sure Ms Mjolnir will want a good Valentine's Day."

The girl nodded and pulled away from her mother, making her way to the door, "Bye, Mama."

"Bye, honey," Spirit earned himself a peck on the cheek before walking out the front door, his daughter's small hand in his.

:SOUL:EATER:

"Come on, Soul, write something."

"No," Soul Evans crossed his arms in defiance, "It's not cool. I don't want to." Marie Mjolnir sighed in frustration. She had been trying to get the boy to make a few Valentines for his classmates but he was very much against it.

The assignment had been so simple. He just had to make a card for everyone in class. With the template Marie had given them all, it would have been easy. But leave it to the notorious Soul Evans to make it complicated. "You can't even try?"

"Can't even try," said Soul, eyes hidden beneath white locks, "It's totally not cool."

"Valentine's Day isn't about being cool, Soul, it's about love."

"Love?"

Marie nodded emphatically. Perhaps he _was_ understanding. "Yes, love. Do you know what it is?"

"Just what Mom and Dad have told me." She gestured for him to continue and he did. "Love is a feeling we feel in here." Soul placed a hand over his chest. "It's for someone really important."

"So you _do_ understand!" Marie said cheerily, clasping her hands together. Soul gave her a blank look and continued doodling on his paper. "Don't you have someone you care about?" He frowned. "Your parents, maybe? A girl in class?"

What came next seemed almost cued, because seconds later a small fight broke out between Ox Ford and Kim Dhiel. She couldn't hear what Black Star whispered to Soul, but she did note the way he smacked at Black Star's hands when the boy sought to pat his friend's head.

By the time she returned to Soul, he and Black Star were in a highly animated conversation about Valentine's Day, and they were not in her favour. "It's not at all," Black Star was saying, "cool. It's weird and girly."

"Girly!' cried Marie, "What's so girly about Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, Ms Mjolnir-" started Soul, but Black Star cut in.

"It's all about pink things with hearts and stuff," Black Star wrinkled his nose, "It's not for guys like us."

"What? But Ox is doing it."

"Ox is a goody two shoes," retorted Black Star, glancing over at the boy in question, before his eyes returned to his blonde teacher. "Like Pigtails."

"Hey!" the three turned to see Maka glaring over at them, "I heard that, Black Star."

"Really? Well I wanted you to hear," he said, enjoying the way her cheeks puffed up in anger. Marie noticed this and set to scolding immediately. However, it was rather half-hearted as Soul began to talk to Maka from across the room. It wasn't half as harsh as it normally was, which brightened Marie, but his next comment steered her attention away from Black Star, forcing her (in her opinion) to intervene.

"Soul, don't be mean to your classmates," she scolded, "It's not nice."

"I'm not trying to be nice, Ms Mjolnir, just telling her the truth."

"Truth? Soul, you can't crush a girl's dream like that."

"It's OK, Ms Mjolnir," said Maka, her green eyes fierce, "I'm not sad and my dreams aren't crushed. Soul's just lonely."

"Lonely!" gasped Soul, "Nu-uh!"

"Yeah, you are," snapped Maka, arms accost her chest. "You wouldn't be teasing me if you were doing the work."

"Wha-" Soul's eyes widened. "Valentine's cards are lame, Pigtails."

"Lame?" Maka turned her head defiantly, showing that she would no longer pay mind to what Soul had to say. "Whatever, Soul. You're don't get valentine's day, anyway. You're too…too…too _uncool _to get it_._"

Soul gaped at this accusation while his best friend cackled uncontrollably at his side. Marie merely knelt onto one knee to bring herself level with Soul.

"Soul, honey, are you OK?"

"I'm fine," he said, still staring at the back of Maka's head.

"Knowing you, you won't be," Marie sighed long and hard, putting a thin hand atop his head. "Tell you what; you don't have to make everyone a card. However, you must make at least one. That is all I ask."

Soul blinked twice. "That's it?"

"That," Marie nodded, "and an apology."

"How come? I didn't do anything to you!"

"I meant you have to apologize to Maka." Soul averted his eyes. "Today is a day for showing love. Understand?" he nodded his head slowly before raising his gaze.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Good boy," Marie cooed, ruffling Soul's hair affectionately. "Now get to it. I need to give you something for your Art mark, don't I?" Soul gave a slight smile, indicating his agreement and Marie walked back to her seat feeling accomplished. "Now, if only Black Star would to the same…"

:SOUL:EATER:

"Pigtails?" the girl stared forward, completely ignoring the boy that had managed to sidle up beside her. Tsubaki frowned at her friend but didn't say anything. "Pigtails, you in there?"

"Um, Soul? Perhaps you should leave her alone for a few minutes. I don't think now is a good time."

"Don't worry, Tsubaki, I've got this." The look on her face showed her doubt, but she made no move to leave. "Pigtails, can you talk to me? Please, Maka?"

"What, Soul?" She glared at him. "Here to make fun of me again?"

"No, not really." He rubbed the back of his neck with a free hand. "I just, uh…"

"Yes?"

Soul growled at himself, before slapping his forehead, making Maka flinch. "Never mind."

He stalked away angrily, leaving Maka in a confused stupor behind him. "Did I say something?" she asked once she recovered.

Tsubaki shrugged. "I don't think so, but-"

"HEY, TSUBAKI!" Both girls looked up to see Black Star, sitting on a branch that Ms Mjolnir was desperately trying to get him down from.

"Black Star, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to give you this." All of a sudden there was a huge paper heart that drifted down from the sky. Tsubaki caught it, surprised while Black Star just laughed.

"It's for me?" she called out, marvelling the heart. It had her name in it; very roughly drawn but what could one expect from a 6 year old?

"Yeah. I mean, I made it, so it had to be given to a worthy enough girl." He let out another loud laugh, that made Maka grimace but her friend stood shell shocked at her side, staring at the Valentine.

"Oh… thank you very much, Black Star," she said quietly, so soft that Maka barely heard it herself, however Black Star smiled down at her.

"No problem. A God's gotta do what a God's gotta do."

"Black Star, I _really_ need you to get down from there," called Ms Mjolnir, still attempting to coax the boy down. "It's not safe up there."

"Tsubaki?" asked Maka carefully, confused when her friend clutched the heart to her chest with a delicate tug and stared at her feet with misty eyes. "Tsubaki, are you okay?"

"Hm?" She looked up absently. "Oh, yes, Maka, I'm fine."

"Okay…" Maka's brow furrowed. "If you say so." She glanced upwards and noticed the clock on the far side of the school yard. "The bell's going to ring soon, so we should wait by the door." Tsubaki nodded silently, following Maka up to the large doors that led into the school.

Something strange had happened to Tsubaki when Black Star gave her the Valentine. Did Valentines usually make you stare at your feet and day dream? Maka certainly didn't want a Valentine if that meant not paying attention. Perhaps she should have told Soul that when he insisted that she would never get a Valentine's card from someone…

The bell rang and the children filed inside, talking about hop-scotch or who had swung higher. Maka went straight t her back to grab her water bottle when she realized there was something blocking her way. As other students made their way into the classroom, Maka opened her bag wide to find a small, white rimmed card. Curious, she read through the card and smiled at the words within.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Maka._

It wasn't signed at all, but Maka had a feeling who had given it to her. Hence, she made it first priority to thank him for the card.

"Hey, Soul?" he grunted, "thanks for the card."

He glanced at her sharply. "What card?"

"The Valentine's Day one," she said, still smiling, "You gave it to me."

"I didn't give you anything," he said harshly, "Didn't I already say that you wouldn't get a card?"

She frowned, "But I do have a card," she insisted, holding it up to his face.

He quickly turned away, mumbling, "I'm busy, Pigtails, go away."

For a second, she thought he was telling the truth, but then she remembered the little symbol in the corner.

A music note. So small that no one in their right minds would even consider it to be a music note, but Maka knew that that was what it was.

"Thanks again, Soul," she said, walking away with a smile. Maybe Soul didn't like _saying_ he made the card. Maybe you didn't normally sign Valentine's cards.

It was this last thought that brought Maka to her teacher, who simply took the card, gave it a quick once over, and laughed before jotting something down."It's a very nice card, Maka."

"See, Ms Mjolnir? I got a Valentine. I knew Soul was wrong."

Ms Mjolnir smiled softly and glanced over at Soul, who appeared to be working hard, but was really hiding the red marker marks and a red face. Yes, he had been wrong. And he knew just how to make it up to her.

Good job, Soul.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading<strong>

**there are a few specifics I would like to get sorted and your reviews are the only way **

**so please send any pointers or tips for the story**

**do you want it to be in a world with weapons and meisters or no? it's your decision**

**and if u don't choose, i'll pick (and my decisions are bad)**

**plz R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: St Patrick's Day

**Hey! Fanfiction decided to delete this chapter to for some reason or the other it didn't go through. Hope this chapter is long enough and makes up for it **

**:3**

**Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>St Patrick's Day:<strong>

"I wanna go home," groaned Soul, head down on his desk.

"We should just escape," whispered Black Star, glancing over at the window. "That way we don't have to listen to all this stuff."

Soul took a quick glance at the window, and stared out at the barren trees. March was a rather bitter month, as winter was dying down. The chill was still there, but the rain offset the frigid atmosphere.

"Tsubaki, can you come over here for a second?" Soul watched as his classmate crossed the room and walked over to their teacher, Ms Mjolnir. The class was noisy from the lack of authority being shown at the moment, so Soul couldn't hear the conversation, however, he did notice when Maka's name came across his teacher's lips. He sat up now, intrigued.

Maka hadn't been there all day. According to Ms Mjolnir, her father had called her home sick. She hadn't looked too well when they had last met...

He saw Tusbaki shake her head quickly and ask a question. His teacher glanced at the clock before answering and Tsubaki's hand went to her mouth. Ms Mjolnir patted her head gently, a sad smile on her lips.

It looked like something bad had happened. To Maka maybe? Maybe she was really sick...

Tsubaki walked back to her seat, clearly upset with something their teacher had said. "'Star, check it out." Black Star glanced up and watched Tsubaki as well.

"What happened to her? Why does she look so sad?"

Soul shrugged and was about to ask the girl what had happened when their teacher called the class to order. His question would have to wait, he realized, and Soul knew very well how to wait. In fact, he spent much of class ignoring the problem, but when the bell for recess rang, he was one of the first ones out the door and waiting for Tsubaki with Black Star on his heels.

However, it turned out that Soul wasn't the only curious person. When he tried to approach Tsubaki, he was immediately swarmed by other people, and he found himself trying to fight his way through to get to her. It was harder than he thought, as they were all pretty much the same size, but he got through without many injuries. Fortunately for her (or unfortunately; Soul couldn't be sure) Black Star had taken a liking to her so he made her comfort his priority.

"Listen up! You guys better stop bugging Tsubaki. It's not cool and it's bothering her so you better leave her alone or me and Soul are gonna-"

"Hold on there, Black Star," started Soul, but it was not necessary. The group groaned, fearing another 'God' rant and Black Star humphed triumphantly and patted Tsubaki's head.

"How'd you like that?"

She gave a timid smile and bowed slightly. "Thank you very much, Black Star. You really helped me out."

"'Course I did," he said, "had to do something," He looked at the remaining group, eyebrows raised. "What are you guys still doing here?"

"We want to know what happened to Maka too, Black Star," said Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre, "She's our friend."

Kim nodded. "Why are you here, Black Star? I thought you didn't like Maka?"

"I don't, but Soul do-"

"No, I don't!"

"Sure you do!"

"No, I don't."

"You do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Enough!" Ox Ford adjusted his round glasses, "We are all here to figure out what happened to Maka. We all knew her and were friends with her. Except you, Soul. Black Star is here for Tsubaki, but you?"

"I stick with Black Star," he said, kicking some dirt beneath his feet, "And I'm really curious. Pigtails never misses school."

Kilik Rung tapped his foot impatiently. "Well, let's hurry up then. Recess doesn't last forever." Harvar D'Eclair nodded his agreement.

Tsubaki twisted her hands together and looked up nervously. "It's great that you guys are kind of worried about Maka," her voice was incredibly soft, "but Ms Mjolnir doesn't want me to tell you. I'll only t-tell if you keep it a secret."

They exchanged looks before Soul spoke up. "We'll keep it a secret, Tsubaki."

"Well... to be honest...Maka's gone missing."

"She ran away?" cried Black Star, only to receive a sharp smack in the head.

"Shut up, idiot," hissed Soul, "This is supposed to be a secret, not an announcement on the PA."

"I never said she ran away..." said Tsubaki, "I mean, it does sort of look like that but-"

"So she did run away?" asked Jacqueline timidly and Soul felt a chill go down his spine. Why _would_ she run away? It made no sense. Where would she even go?"

"I don't know," said Tsubaki, "but I'm really worried about her."

"Don't worry, Tsubaki," said Black Star, throwing an arm around Kilik and Soul. "She'll be back before you know it, right, guys?"

"Right," said Kilik anxiously, while Soul just nodded. He wanted to be as sure as black Star but he couldn't; something inside him wouldn't allow him that kind of relief.

"I hope so. I hope they find her really soon." Black Star nodded his agreement, while Soul just zoned out, not quite sure why this new possibility bothered him. He noticed a strange looking clover on the ground and picked it up, slipping it in his pockets and inevitably forgetting about it.

:SOUL:EATER:

By the end of the day, Soul was assaulted with random rushes of adrenaline. He was filled with the urge to merely do something; anything to get his mind off the green-eyed girl. However, that just wouldn't do because that day was St Patrick's Day, meaning Death City looked like a giant green forest.

Soul walked with his head down, and continued in this fashion until his brother pulled him over, his dark umbrella keeping them dry. The rain was heavy, the sky a dark gray that unnerved Soul. "Soul," Wes said slowly, "is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing," he clicked his tongue, "Talk to me, Soul, what's eating at you?"

"It's nothing," he repeated stubbornly, "Forget about it."

"I can't. It's bothering you, Soul, and that's bad for your studies."

"It won't mess with my piano," he mumbled angrily, "And it's none of your business, Wes."

"Is it a girl?" he said cheekily. When he got a glare from Soul, he just laughed. "So, it is a girl. Aren't you too young for girls, Soul?"

"It's not like that," he said angrily, before lowering his voice and whispering, "She's missing."

Wes blinked twice before chuckling. "Yes, Soul, I'm _sure_ she's missing."

"She is!"

"Alright, Soul, I'm sure mother won't mind if we're a little bit late."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you and I are going to go for a little walk and you can tell me about this 'missing girl'," Wes said, taking Soul across the street and walking down the wet sidewalk.

"Well, she is missing, Wes."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure." He paused and, deciding to humour his brother, asked, "First of all, who is the she?"

Soul hesitated a bit before saying her name. "...Maka..."

"OH!" Wes' eyes lit up at the prospect of recognition. "Is she the kid with the pigtails that you fought with on the first day of school?"

"Maybe," he admitted, "But it doesn't matter right now because she's missing."

"And you're sure about that?"

"Our teacher asked Tsubaki if she knew where Pigtails was and told her that she had left her home. The door was left unlocked too.'

"Wow..." Wes scratched his head, "It does sound like she's lost. Are you absolutely positive? I mean, even if she did go missing, she could have easily been found already by her parents. It's sweet of you to be worried, Soul, but I don't think your friend is still out here." Soul was quiet for a moment, mild wheeling. There was always the possibility that she wasn't lost anymore. But he couldn't be one hundred percent sure. And it was that small bit of doubt that frightened Soul more than anything. She was just a little girl. And it was raining heavily – he wouldn't be surprised if it started to thunder – so she would catch a cold quickly. "And even if her parents didn't find her yet, maybe she's playing – oh, I don't know – hide-and-seek."

"Why would she play-" Soul stopped for a moment, "That's it!"

"Soul?"

"I think I know how to find her, Wes."

"Do you really?" Wes allowed Soul to drag him forward and around to a small park that was unoccupied at the moment. Everything was wet from the rainfall; small clumps of snow lay on the far side of the park, melting rapidly. "And what is your idea?"

"Well, if she is hiding, or if she's lost, she'll respond to this." Soul pulled his umbrella out of his bag, walked to the edge of the park and took a quick breath. He rather enjoyed hide-and-seek and he had played it with Maka multiple times. On many occasions, when the seeker gave up, they would make a sound to signal the end of the game; 2 claps, a long whistle, and another 2 claps. This code was used in almost every game, as Maka's hiding places were many and well hidden.

Soul clapped twice, whistled, and clapped twice again. He waited, expecting the typical 3 clap, 1 whistle response to the signal, but it didn't come. The park stayed silent, sound the rushing sound of rain hitting the metal slide and rush as it fell from the sky. He signalled again, clapping and whistling louder. Maybe the rain was too loud for her to hear him.

Soul strained his ears for any sound but none came.

Yet.

It came to Soul's attention that if Maka wasn't in sight, she'd be hiding by trees or bushes, so he moved away from his brother signalling once more. He walked the rim of the park, peeking around bushes for any signs of his classmate.

"Um, Soul, why are we at a park?"

"Because," he called back, "she really has a thing for parks. It's either here or the library at school."

Wes wrinkled his nose, "What's a kindergarten student doing in a library?" he muttered under his breath, leaving Soul to his own devices.

The boy noticed a slight green ribbon at the edge of a nearby bush, and suddenly, a light triple clap could be heard. Soul peered around the bush to see Maka, muddied and soiled on her knees.

"Maka," he breathed, pushing thorough the crevices to get to her. Maka turned her head, and he watched her eyes widen fractionally.

"Soul, was that your call?" he nodded, crouching down to her level, he balanced the umbrella on his shoulder and making sure he was close enough so it covered both of them. "I had a feeling. Your whistle is a little different than the others."

He frowned. "Thanks, I guess, but what are you doing here?"

Maka looked around her. "I'm looking for something."

"Looking? For what?" She fidgeted. "You can tell me, Pigtails, I won't laugh."

She watched him warily before sighing. "I'm looking for a four leaf clover."

"A what?" The strange clover from the school yard flashed into his mind.

"A four leaf clover," said Maka, "Mommy and Daddy were telling me how they bring good luck."

"You need luck?"

"Maybe."

"Couldn't you, I don't know, wish upon a star or something?"

Maka giggled and wiped her muddy hands on her green hands on her dress. It was already dirty, so it didn't make much of a difference with the added dirt. "No, that's wishing. That's different from luck, Soul."

"Is it?" he scratched his head, "I didn't know that."

"Okay, Soul," she said, "But thank you for trying anyways. No, luck is to help make good things happen. Because today is St Patrick's Day, clovers are supposed to be extra lucky on today."

"Really? But why do you need luck?" She stayed silent. "Seriously? You're not going to tell me? Meanie. You're always hiding things from me."

"Well, I can't always tell you! It's not like you..." she trailed off.

"People worry when you go missing, you know? Like Tsubaki and Ms Mjolnir and your parents-"

"My parents won't worry," she said, staring downwards and picking through the clover patch at her feet.

"Every parent worries when their child goes missing. Remember you mom on New Year's Day? She was super worried."

"I guess, but my mama...she's fighting with my papa."

"Fighting?"

"Yeah. I was with my papa...Papa said he would be right back and then he left. I followed him and he was with this really pretty lady, but it wasn't Mama. I told my mama about it and she and Papa got into a really big fight..." she shivered, "They're really scary when they fight. While they were fighting, Mama said something about having bad luck to marry my papa, so I thought that maybe if she had the lucky clover, she'd be happier and she'd like Papa again." At this, her eyes began to water, and amongst the wetness already on her face, these tears stood out. "And I...I love Mama and Papa, Soul. I d-don't like it when they f-fight."

Sirens started going off in Soul's head. How did you make a girl stop crying? There was a way, right? As far as he knew, there wasn't a song that could calm her down. Tentatively, Soul moved closer to Maka and put a hand on her back, rubbing in wide circles. "Don't cry, Maka, please don't cry." She wiped tears away harshly, but tried to smile at Soul.

"I'll try." He continued to rub her back, their shoulder's bumping occasionally. After a while, she stopped crying, and Wes made himself known. She said hello, her eyes dark and puffy, and wanted to know what he was doing there. Wes told her that they were indeed worried and that they had come to take her home. "But I can't go home yet," she protested, "Not yet."

"Maka, it's raining," said Wes, crouching down like his little brother, "We've got to get you home. Your parents were really worried. I think they were the ones that called your teacher to ask about you."

"They asked about me?"

"Of course," said Wes, patting her head, "Now why don't we take you home, and you can talk to Soul about...well, you can talk to Soul and me if you'd like."

Maka nodded, cast a longing look at the clover patch and walked out of the bushes with Wes.

"Soul, hurry up!"

"Give me a second."

"Soul, I'm serious, we have to hurry and get your friend home."

"Stop nagging me, Wes, I'm coming." He heard his brother growl but Maka laughed, so that was good enough for him. He slipped his hands in his pockets and pulled the smooth item out.

The clover.

"Soul!"

"Right here," said Soul, stepping out from the hedges as well and putting the clover back into his pocket. "I'm ready."

:SOUL:EATER:

St Patrick's Day ended with a bang. The rain had stopped near the end, and green fireworks were sent up into the air, created lavish shamrock shaped explosions. Maka made it back to her family relatively safe. The only downside, in Soul's opinion, was that he was soaked. The upside was that his homework was soaked too, so he didn't do the colouring sheet assigned by his teacher. Maka was rather happy that, by the time she got home, her parents had seemed to settle their dispute and they were no longer fighting anymore. All hostility had been removed, save Spirit's new found hostility towards Soul.

Because nothing could threaten Spirit more than a boy bringing his daughter home

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it wasn't too much of a let down. I try to make next month's better :3<strong>

**please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Easter

**HiHIHI! so, technically, my excuse for not having it up by Monday is that my religion celebrates easter 8 days after the day (which is totally true, btw)**

**however, the technical truth is that word decided to be a noob to me monday evening and deleted the entire story. So i had to rewrite it from scratch. now if you're upset, just let me tell you that word also deleted my 10 minute seminar and the 6 articles that i had to rewrite for religion class.**

**i'm thanking the Gods I even got this far**

**ah, well, hope y'all don't hate me too much**

**have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>Easter:<strong>

"I don't get it."

Maka sighed, frustrated. "You don't have to _get_ it, Black Star," huffed Maka, "No one asked you to butt in."

"Yeah, but if you're gonna tell a story, then you might as well tell a story with me in it. I mean, if this story is as awesome as you say it is, then I should be a part of it."

"This happened a really long time ago, Black Star, so there's no way you could be a part of the story. When Jesus rose from the dead, it was a miracle. And besides, he was God's son. There's no way that-"

"_God_ had a _son_?"

"That's what it says in the story..." said Maka, her eyebrows furrowing, "But that's not the point. The point is-"

"The point is that God has a mini-God son that I can beat! And when I beat him, I will beat God once and for all!"

"I'm pretty sure you'd have to beat God, and not his son if you actually wanted to _beat_ God," said Maka slowly, "but we don't even know if the story is real. Besides that, I don't know if Lord Death has a son. We've only seen him at the entrance ceremony and we haven't seen his son yet, if he ever had one."

"Well, if he had a son, I wonder what he'd look like," said Black Star, choosing a new crayon for his drawing. "Lord Death's never shown us his face before."

"I think he doesn't want us to see his face," said Maka, "That's why he wants to wear a mask."

"Um, Maka?" Tsubaki tugged on her friend's sleeve shyly, "About the Easter eggs-"

"Right," she said, concentrating hard to remember where she had left on in her mini-speech about Easter. "Eggs mean new life because they have baby chicks and stuff. It used to show, sometimes, Jesus' empty tomb because he rose from the dead. So the Easter egg is a way to remember the empty tomb and how he became alive again."

"Wow," breathed Tsubaki, "That's really-"

"Lame," Black Star cut it, "It's really lame."

"Like I said before," said Maka, glaring sharpened crayolas at the boy, "You don't have to _get_ it, Black Star, you just-. Ugh, you're just like Soul," said Maka.

"Who's just like me?"

"Soul?" The three of them turned to see Soul walking through the door, handing Ms Mjolnir a small note. She took it was a cautious smile before continuing to chastise a young, blonde boy for getting glue all over his clothes. Soul went to the back, hung up his jacket, and slipped back to Black Star's side, pulling Maka's pigtail as he passed.

She let out a yelp at the pull and clutched at the piece of her hair tightly. "SOUL!"

He chuckled and hi-fived with Black Star, grabbing a crayon and starting on his own drawing. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" she frowned, "You did it on purpose."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did!" she said, "And I'm going to tell on you!"

"Wait, Pigtails-!"

"MS MJOLNIR!" The young teacher glanced over, and frowned at the sight before her. Tsubaki and Black Star were at the same table, alone, and Maka and Soul seemed to have completely disappeared. _Odd_, she thought, _I was sure they were right there_. She shook the thought from her head, and instead started to sort the loose papers on her desk that had managed to get into a rather haphazard state.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki and Black Star were peering underneath the table, where Soul had dragged the young girl. "Hush up," he snapped, "You can't tell Ms Mjolnir!"

"Why not?" she hissed back, quickly re-doing a lose pigtail. "You deserve to be scolded."

"Wha- No I don't! Besides, if I get in trouble with Ms Mjolnir again, she told me that I'd get the next 5 sheets in the handwriting book we got at the beginning of the year."

"Then that's your fault," she sniffed, getting ready to crawl back out from under the table.

"Come on, Pigtails, do something nice for once. Do me a favour, and I'll do you a favour. I promise."

She raised an eyebrow, thinking carefully about his proposal. "You promise?"

"Yes."

Tsubaki tapped Maka's shoulder carefully. "Hurry up, Maka, Ms Mjolnir said she's going to announce something."

Maka nodded to Soul before nodding hurriedly. "Yeah, okay. It's a deal." He grinned that sharp-toothed grin of his, making her giggle slightly. The crawled out from beneath the table, and took a seat beside their respective friend just as Ms Mjolnir turned to make an announcement.

"Alright kids, you're going to have an Easter egg hunt." A variety of questions being simultaneously shouted out caused Ms Mjolnir to shout to call her class to order. "Children, listen up. You're all going to be sent outside to the yard to search for Easter eggs. Our grade 4s have been very kind in putting them out, so I expect all of you to search hard for these eggs, understand?"

"Why should we look for eggs?" asked Black Star rather loudly, "It's not like we're getting anything from them."

"As I was saying," she said, giving Black Star a sharp look that he promptly ignored, "you will each have the task of finding 5 Easter eggs. They're empty inside and the Grade 4s have be sure to put snack in them that you can keep."

"Free candy? Never mind, this is a genius idea!" cheered Black Star, making many of his classmates laugh.

"Yes, yes, Black Star, it's all a very good idea," said Ms Mjolnir with a smirk on her face. "So I'd all of you to head outside right now. And don't come back before you have 3 eggs!" She added, but she needn't have bothered. Most of the class had tuned out and had started to head to the back to slip on their coats. Only Maka, Tsubaki, Ox and Harvar still sat in their seats, patiently waiting for the crowds to disperse. Maka grabbed a dark red crayon and finished shading in the top portion of her egg drawing before putting it down with a satisfied noise.

When the crowds appeared to have cleared, Maka and Tsubaki, as well as their other two classmates, grabbed their own coats and ran outside.

Their classmates were scattered everywhere. Many children peered through the iron gates that lined their yard and through bushes. Maka heard many cries of joy as children pull colourful eggs from small hiding places and she was determined to find her own.

Tsubaki and Maka set off at once to find the treasured eggs, searching for them high and low. Oddly enough, Tsubaki's eyes were sharp and she was able to find three eggs quite quickly. Maka did not have as much luck, and the girl slaved away, trying to find her third and final egg that would finally complete her mission. Most of the students had already returned to the classroom, having found their three eggs and Maka felt a pang of jealousy; especially when Ox was able to find his faster than her.

However, this jealousy only fuelled her determination to keep searching, and search she did, until she spotted a small, polka dotted egg that sat on a high up branch on the maple tree. She reached up, trying to grab it, but she couldn't reach it. She huffed, frustrated, and started in a half-hearted attempt to climb the tree.

"Maka, are you sure that's a safe thing to do? I mean, you're trying to climb a really tall tree."

"I'll be fine," she said, hissing when the bark slipped slightly, cutting into her hand.

"Come on, Maka, don't be like this. We can go find another egg. It doesn't have to be the one in the tree."

The little girl gritted her teeth and continued to climb up. However, the likely hood of a little girl of Maka's strength to climb all the way up the tree was very low. And it was proven when she fell from a rather slight height.

"Pigtails, what are you trying to do?" Maka opened her eyes wide and looked up to see Soul and Black Star staring down at her.

"What do you want?" she said angrily, "Haven't you found your 3 eggs yet?"

"As if," laughed Soul, "Black Star kept shouting whenever he saw one and then all the other kids went to grab. He's only got one. I've got my three, but I promised Black Star I'd help out."

"Except you're not really helping me," huffed Black Star, "You're talking to her."

"Hush up, Black Star," he said, before turning back to Maka. "Don't you think it's about time you sat up?"

Maka pushed herself up off the ground, ignoring Soul's stretched out hand. "Like I said, what are you guys doing here?"

"We saw you fall and wanted to know why you fell."

She fidgeted. If she told them, would they go after the egg itself. "It's another egg, Soul," said Tsubaki shyly, trying to ignore the way Black Star was rambling off at her side. "She was trying to get it."

"ANOTHER EGG!" shouted Black Star, and Soul smacked his forehead at his friend's foolishness. A few of the kids in the playground turned around quickly, and were soon racing across the yard to get to the egg.

"Black Star!" hissed Maka, "Why would you do that?"

"My bad?"

Soul was totally ready to leave without another word when the look on Maka's face stopped him. She really wanted this egg. Maybe it was just a girl thing, to care so much about the little things, but maybe Soul felt obligated to help her. Just a little.

"This is the favour," he said to her, before placing his hands on the long trunk and beginning to scale the tree.

Maka watched in awe as he climbed up it, his jeans catching on the rough bark occasionally. But he ignored it, continuing to climb until he sat on the thin branch that held the egg of her choice. With a determined puff, he reached over, grabbed it, and threw it down to her, laughing when she went into a scramble to catch it. A groan resounded through the children that had gathered at the tree's base for the egg and they slowly walked away, continuing to search.

"I've got all three, Tsubaki," she breathed, happily, "all 3. THANK YOU, SOUL!" She said, throwing her arms around him once he had clambered to the bottom.

He gasped and immediately pushed her away, red eyes wide. "Don't scare me like that," he said, eying her warily, "And don't take this the wrong way, Pigtails. I did this because I owe you, not because we're friends or whatever."

"Aw. Are you sure you can't just say that we're friends and that that is why you did it?"

"No."

"Oh, okay," she ginned, "Thanks anyway, Soul." The boy shrugged and pointed to the far end of the yard.

"I think I saw an egg over there, 'Star, let's go check it out before you get in trouble for not finding your 3."

Black Star nodded enthusiastically and patted Tsubaki's head. "Later, Tsubaki. Pigtails," he said, acknowledging her as an afterthought, before running off with Soul to the far end of the yard.

"We should head inside too, Maka," said Tsubaki with a shy smile, "It's still kind of cool out and Ms Mjolnir told us to come back in once we're done."

"Yeah, okay," said Maka, placing the plastic eggs into her pocket. They walked over to the classroom door, and stepped inside, feeling relieved.

But Maka couldn't help but throw a glance back, and smile at Black Star's loud shouts and Soul's tired smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>please R&amp;R hope this wasn't as bad as i thought it was :3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Mother's Day

**happy mother's day [:**

**yes, today is a beautiful day. I remember (or rather i don't remember) when I was born on this special day many years ago. quite the coincedence, but hey, i'm happy with it**

**mother's day is an awesome day  
>hope you made your moms feel special <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>Mother's Day:<strong>

It was a rather breezy day for Soul, and as he walked through his hall with all its shut windows, the more he wished them open. He could hear the wind slapping at the window pane and slipping through the cracks in his house. One would be a fool not to notice. However it wasn't nearly as cold as it had been in February. Now, the sun shone as brightly as the moon, illuminating every dark crevice of Death City.

Soul tapped his mother's door gently, before pushing it open completely. It was empty. He knew his father was at his early meeting but his mother?

"She's in the shower, little brother," came a voice from behind him. Soul jumped and swivelled to face Wes, who just grinned triumphantly. "You can leave her card on her pillow. I'm sure she'll like it."

"She'll like yours more," he grumbled, but did as his brother instructed.

Wes laughed. "I doubt it. She'll probably want us out of the house, little brother, more than anything."

"Why do you say that?"

"Simple; because she's going to be going to a Mother's Day banquet later today. We're both performing, by the way."

Soul's jaw dropped. "B-but-" he spluttered but his brother just waved it away.

"I tried to tell her that it was too short notice, but she wouldn't listen. We're to do a duet."

"A duet," he choked out.

"I don't know what she's thinking," said Wes, hands shoved into his pockets, "You're only 6 and I'm 10. We are not fit to play, yet we must. It'll be simple, Soul, alright?" Soul nodded mutely, "I'll choose the music. You and I... we'll practice all day, okay?" another nod. "good. Now go downstairs and ask the chef to make you some breakfast.

Soul complied, skipping steps and rushing to the kitchen. Once he was seated with a bowl of cereal in front of him, he began to wonder what songs his brother would chose. It had only been a month since he last played for an audience, and he hadn't played a single incorrect note. However his mother made comments on his lack of dynamics...his phrasing. Wes had been left to assure his brother that he had truthfully done exceptionally well, but his mother's words cut deep. "Not as good as Wes," she had said to her friends casually, "Lots of work to be done."

He finished off his food, wondering briefly if his friends were having similar days before shaking his head. They would never truly have the same day as him.

And that was the hardest thing to understand.

:SOUL:EATER:

"Mommy! Mommy!" called Maka, clambering on top of her once unconscious mother. "Happy Mother's Day, Mama!"

"Spirit!" groaned Kami, hugged Maka closer to her, which caused a giggled from the little girl, "It's Maka."

Maka laughed as her father tripped into the room, carrying a platter of food, "Good morning, my angels."

"Angels?" asked Kami, cracking a green eye open. "What's this about angels?"

"Nothing, dear," he said, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "Nothing at all."

She hummed and sat up, keeping Maka at her side. "And this is my breakfast?" she asked. Spirit nodded.

"I made it myself, darling, no need to worry."

"But you made it yourself..." she trailed off with a grin.

Spirit sighed before turning his attention to his daughter. "Maka, honey, do you want to come downstairs and eat breakfast?"

"What about Mommy?"

"Mommy is going to eat in her bed."  
>"But you said no one is allowed to eat upstairs."<p>

"Um..."

"Sweetie," spoke up Kami, smiled sweetly at her daughter, "I'm going to be super careful. Besides, it's going to be just you and Daddy downstairs." Maka perked up. "Yep, just you and Daddy. So why don't you go and eat together, kay?"

"Okay," said Maka happily, and Spirit watched his daughter make a bee line for the kitchen at her mother's command. Maka, of course, did not care much at all. It was rare when she could eat breakfast with her father. Often, he had to be with Lord Death for long periods of time or he'd be out of the country for a Death City mission. Her mother, incidentally, had taken up a lot of paper work from Lord Death in order to stay home and watch Maka.

Once inside the kitchen, she scrambled up the chair, where she sat waiting for her father to join her. It didn't take long before he was downstairs too, and soon the pair of them were making their way through scambed eggs and toast.

"Daddy, what are we going to do today?" she asked, green eyes bright.

"Whatever your mother wants to do," he said, chuckling at her wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So we're going to the Shibusen library?" she asked, enjoying the surprise on her father's face.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Mama loves Shibusen. She said she met you there, and met a lot of great friends."

"Yes, we did meet a lot of great people," he said proudly, "In fact, your teacher used to be a Shibusen student too."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. In fact, she's a Death Scythe."

"Death Sc-" Maka frowned, struggling with the word. "Scythe?"

Suddenly Spirit was leaning over the table, hugging his daughter. "Aw, you're so cute."

Maka giggled, hugging her father back. "So, Daddy, what's a Death Scythe?"

"Well, it's technically a very powerful weapon that Lord Death uses," said Spirit carefully, "but-"

"You're a Death Scythe too, right, Daddy?" she asked, green eyes wide and innocent.

"Yes…"

"How come?"

"How…" Spirit frowned. "What do you mean, angel?"

"I mean, why are you a weapon, Daddy? I thought weapons hurt people. You don't hurt people right?"

"Maka, I-"

"You always said hurting people was bad.." she trailed off before zoning back in, "So why are you a weapon?"

"Maka, angel, there are different types of weapons. Some weapons hurt good people and some protect good people. I'm a weapon that protects, so don't you worry," he said, smiling at her, "Daddy will make sure nothing hurts you and Mommy, okay?"

She nodded slowly, and soon enough the conversation was all but forgotten, at the back of their minds never to be unlocked as a memory again. Breakfast continued, and when Spirit did the dishes, Maka watched cartoons. Vaguely, she wondered what her friends were doing. Black Star's family was probably having problems waking the boy up, where as Tsubaki was probably already awake and giving her mother the card they'd made in class. Ox and Kim were probably having no problems; the same went for Kilik and Harvar. However, more than anyone else, it was Soul she was worried about, because his family seemed far stranger than all the others. She hoped he was having a good day, but she knew that getting her hopes up wouldn't help either of them in the long run.

:SOUL:EATER:

It was stuffy in an extreme sort of way that made Soul's head hurt. The crowds were intensely thick, as many families crowded into Shibusen's large dancing room for the Mother's Day event. Soul tugged on his tie nervously. What if he forgot the notes and screwed up? They'd never let him live it down.

"Ready, little brother?" asked Wes with a grin, clapping a hand on his brother's back.

Soul shook his head hurriedly. "No way, Wes, I don't want to do this anymore."

"Mother would be disappointed, and I can't play without you," said Wes soothingly, "Besides, it'll be okay if you mess up."

Soul wanted to point out that Wes had played multiple times without Soul and that their mother would scold them for hours on end about what he could've done better, but he didn't.

"Alright Wes, Soul, go play now," said their mother, coming up behind the.

"Yes, mother," they replied in unison, before heading over to the instruments. Soul clambered up onto the seat, flipping open the hood to reveal gleaming keys. He gulped nervously while his brother picked up his violin. Slowly, the crowds seemed to pick up the fact that they would play, and soon Soul found a million eyes staring at him and his brother.

"Calm down, Soul," whispered Wes, bring the violin up to its playing position. "We're going to start now, alright?"

He nodded, fingers poised over the keys.

The initial music conductor introduced them, implying that they had had much time to practice. Soul resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and Wes threw him a sheepish grin. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and Soul felt a burning spotlight on him and his brother. The glare of the piano made Soul shudder, but he still sat there, staring at his brother for a cue. At a slight nod of his head, the song began; a slow, sad song that was made even more melancholic by the violin. Soul spared a glance at his mother, who was whispering something to the woman beside her. He continued to play, focusing on his crescendos, staccatos, and every little tempo change had and Wes had perfected over the last 24 hours.

And by the end, he thought it sounded magnificent. The crowd clapped at the end – some women even cried- and he felt a rush of pride. But tat rush died quickly when his mother congratulated them.

And by them, he meant Wes.

Many audience members came up and congratulated the pair of them, but every time someone did, his mother would shoot them a dirty look that effectively scared them off.

He sighed, and jumped off the bench, leaving the party and his brother. Distantly, he could hear someone calling his name, but he assumed it was Wes and ignored it. He kept walking, ignoring the voice, until suddenly he felt someone jump on his back. He almost lost his balance, hands moving so he could hold the person up to prevent their fall.

"What the-" but he was cut off by a familiar laugh.

"Hi, Soul, how are you?"

"Pigtails!" he gasped, trying to look at her but failing. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you congratulations," she said cheerily, getting off his back. "And why'd you ignore me? Did I make you angry again?"

"No, I'm not angry with you," he said, turning to look at her. She had a short, green dress on with her hair in her traditional style. "And I thought you were Wes."

"Ew," Maka wrinkled her nose, making Soul laugh. "Why would I want to be your brother? That's weird!"

"Thanks, I guess, but it's okay. You don't have to pretend. Wes' music is really great, huh?"

Maka shrugged. "I guess. Do _you_ think his music is great?"

"Of course, don't you?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I don't know." She cast a glance inside the ballroom where Wes had taken up a conversation with the conductor. The small boy paled in height to the old man, but he seemed far more mature that his companion. Wes nodded patiently at something conductor said, and put on a polite smile. He didn't seem to be enjoying the conversation that much, that she could tell. "I guess his song was okay, but I liked the piano part better."

"Really?" he asked, feeling more excited than usual.  
>"Of course," she said, hand on her hips, "Why? I'm not lying, Soul!"<p>

"I didn't say that," he said, looking away stubbornly; being around the preppy girl made his stomach turn in a weird way. Perhaps he'd had a rough dinner?

"Well, you meant it!" she said, puffing her cheeks angrily. Soul smirked, and let his hand dart out to tug on her hair. She yelped, swatting him away as he backed up, laughing. "Why do you always do that?"

"Because I can," he said, and laughed when she massaged her head with angry eyes.

"You are such a bully," she said, "I don't know why you hate me so much, but it's not nice at all!"

"I already said I don't hate you," he said, "The look on your face Is just too funny."

"Funny?" she gasped, and suddenly there was a long shadow that came over the pair of them.

"Who's funny?" cried the source of the shadow, and the pair looked up to see Spirit Albarn, arms crossed menacingly.

Soul was not amused. "Not you," he said and he watched a laughing woman walk up behind Spirit, her eyes alight.

"What's wrong, Spirit?" Maka raced to the woman's side, and hugged her leg.

"Mama, Soul'

D being mean again."

"Hello again, Soul," Kami Albarn said with a smile, "are you bullying my Maka?"

"Of course not," he replied, with a grin that revealed all on his face. "She started it."

"I started it?" she exclaimed, her jaw dropping. Maka's mother patted the girl's head with a laugh before ruffling Soul's own white locks.

"You played well today," she said, green eyes twinkling, "It was beautiful."

"Thank you, ma'am," he said politely, seeing his mother walking towards him. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea. "Please excuse me-"

"No, no, Soul, you can stay a while," she said, but Soul felt himself sadden. His mother had a habit of scaring off the people that liked his music.

"Um, excuse me?" the Albarns turned to see Soul's mother standing there her face set in a sort of painful smile. "Why are you talking to my son?"

"Ah, Mrs Evans," said Maka's mother, smiling as she shook his mother's hand. "Great to see you again."

"Oh yes, you're both Maka's parents, aren't you? As I said before on the last day we met, I am truly sorry for my son's behaviour." She shot Soul a sour glance before continuing. "Is that why you were talking to Soul?"

"As I said before, it's not a problem. He's mischievous at his age and there was no harm done. But we weren't talking to Soul about that. We were talking about his playing. He-"

"No need to say it, Mrs Albarn, I know what you're going to say."

"Do you now?' asked Kami sceptically, "And pray tell what was I going to say?"

"That Soul needs more work. To be honest, I agree with you. He neglects practice often and he hardly ever listens. But I suppose that's what Wes is for." She laughed like it was some big joke but the Albarns weren't laughing.

Especially Maka.

"You don't think Soul played good?" the little girl asked, coming out from behind her mother and staring up at Mrs Evans. The woman bent down to her level with poise.

"It's 'well', not 'good', and no I-"

"Why now?"

"Because he never goes to pract-"

"Why?"

"Because he says they're borin-"

"Why?"

"He's laz-"

"Maybe he needs more fun," suggested Maka brightly, "How many times does he play piano"

"I-"

"Because Soul doesn't like things repetitive, I would know. He always complains when I try to jump on his back."

"Only because we almost fall down!" said Soul suddenly, before stifling the sound. The adults looked surprised at his outburst, save Kami who was looking rather pleased with herself.

"Well, my family and I must be going home now. Maka's got school tomorrow and we can't have her up too much past her bedtime. She bowed slightly before Spirit moved and picked up their daughter. Maka giggled, linking her fingers behind his neck. "Good bye, Mrs Evans. Your sons are very talented. _Both_ of them," she added before guiding Spirit away.

Soul watched them leave, and smiled when Maka's head popped over her father's shoulder and she waved like crazy. He waved back before his mother snatched his hand. "You are _not_ to talk to that girl, understood?"

At Soul's blank stare, she tsked before letting go and saying, "Your brother played better. Keep trying," before stalking away.

He stared straight on, knowing that he should feel upset, but he didn't. His mother's voice rang strongly in his ears, but Maka's smile blotted it all out and he felt happy about his music for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul deserves a better mom :**

**well, thanks for reading**

**please R&R**

**and I'll see you next month [:**


	6. Chapter 6: Father's Day

**RAWR! SUCH A LONG CHAPTER THAT TOOK FOREVER AND A DAY TO TYPE.**

**ah, well, such is life**

**please enjoy the story, mi amigos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><strong>Father's Day<strong>:

The words brought a smile to her face. "Say it again, Tsubaki."

"Father's Day is tomorrow?" she asked nervously, as Maka leapt up and clapped her hands.

"Yes, that's right! It's Father's Day. I get to celebrate my dad," she said, "He's a Death Scythe, you know?"

Tsubaki nodded, "Yes, Maka, I do, but-" she fidgeted, "I know you love your dad and all, but you are speaking a bit too loudly."

"Sorry, Tsubaki," said Maka, quieting instantly, "I'm sounding like Black Star, aren't I?" Tsubaki laughed her affirmation.

"What's wrong with sounding like me?"Black Star cried, offended.

Maka narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't talking to you, Black Star," she huffed, "Leave us alone!"

"Why? School's almost over in a couple of weeks anyway. I might not see you over the summer so isn't it best I bother you now as much a possible?"

"That's a terrible reason, Black Star, you live a block away from me."

"No, it's not. It's smart, right, Soul?"

Soul glanced up from his painting and frowned.

"Who's smart?"

"I am, of course," said Black Star, "I'm super smart."

"Of course you are," said Soul loyally, before returning to his painting.

After a series of unfortunate events, (**A.N: brilliant series, by the way**) involving paint on pigtails and the semi-staining of clothes, Ms Mjolnir had decided to allow them access into the classroom on Saturday, under her super vision. By some cruel stroke of fate, the stroke of fate that happened to be in effect most of the time, the four of them had found themselves painting together.

The 4 that started the mess in the first place.

"Why do you stick up for him?" asked Tsubaki, peeking out from around her canvas. Maka painted silently at Tsubaki's side. She refused to let her curiosity get in the way of ignoring him. She wasn't about to let that grudge go.

"We're friends, of course," said Soul, "But-" he paused, before peering at Black Star's canvas, confused. "Black Star, why do you have your signature o the printing?"

"It is the painting," said Black Star proudly, "Sid said that I should give my father something that he'll always like and I thought nothing would be better than my name."

Maka sighed before continuing with her painting. It was a simple picture of her and her parents, their family home in the back ground. The words 'Happy Father's Day' were spread across the top. A small 'love Maka was on the side left corner. She couldn't wait to shot it to her father.

"You haven't coloured yet," said Soul, and Maka froze. She hadn't heard him come stand beside her.

"Don't look at it," she said, "It's not ready." She splayed her hands inches from the canvas, as if she could hide it from view.

Soul laughed at the attempt. "So now you talk to me? Why were you ignoring me so much?"

"Leave me alone, Soul," she said, continuing with her painting. Soul shrugged before returning to his own picture and starting up a conversation with Black Star about Power Rangers. When Ms Mjolnir came over to check on them, Black Star had been lectured and Soul placed in a time out for laughing at the blue haired boy.

A quick rap on the door stopped the painting on all 3 counts and Soul smiled at the boy who walked in.

Wes.

"Hello, Miss, I'm here to pick up Soul." He gave his little brother a wave before returning to the task a at hand. "Is he, by any chance, finished painting this time?"

"I think so." Maka watched as Soul carried the canvas over to Wes, who smiled at it affectionately. "He'll love it, little brother." Soul beamed and, with Wes' help, placed it by the wall to dry. "We'll come back in an hour to pick it up, alright?"

Ms Mjolnir smiled and nodded, shooing them off. "Have a wonderful day, boys," she said, smiling when they left. "One own, 3 to go." She eyed the three of them carefully before going to sit at her desk, a safe distance away from the children.

"Maka, shouldn't you stop ignoring him?"

"Soul? No way," she said quickly, not looked at her friend.

"Maka, it was probably an acci-"

"It wasn't an accident, Tsubaki," said Maka, eyes on the painting. "How do you dip someone's pigtails in red paint by accident?"

"He was just teasing, Maka, you know that."

"Fine. He was just 'teasing'," Maka returned the paint brush to its cup. "But if he tries it again-"

"He won't," said Tsubaki. "Next time you see Soul, just talk to him, okay?" She smiled. "What's the worst that could happen?"

:SOUL:EATER:

When Soul found Maka at the Death Mall alone, he knew there was a problem. He had been minding his own business- well actually Wes had been trailing him as they played tag until he caught the familiar sight of her pigtailed hair. He was ready to go race up and tug on the locks when he noticed a tear drip down her chin. She was crying, and Soul paused a few feet away.

Her tears were not common to him, and, as per usual, comforting did not come second nature to this 6 year old. She was sitting wooden bench. It was strange, and people were giving her weird looks as they passed by.

At that moment, Soul watched as a man knelt down and asked her what was wrong. She shook her head, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. At this, Soul moved forward, striding as far as his legs would allow.

Maka seemed very surprised to see him there, and appeared even more surprise when he took her hand and dragged her away from the stranger, who just stared after them, confused.

"S-Soul," she got out, "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, opting instead to go into a furniture store. He spotted 2 chairs appropriate for their size, and quickly found himself sitting in a plush chair, still holding her hand.

Would the stranger follow them? He hoped not. The man didn't seem very safe... Such thoughts spun through his head like a whirlwind, and he didn't notice Maka peering over at him from her chair, green eyes flickering between their hands and his face.

"Soul?" He turned his head and locked at Maka.

"Hmm?"

"You know, you're still holding my hand, right?" he tried to jerk it away but she held fast. "Don't take it back. I feel safer with it, okay?"

He nodded, a little confused. "Why are you all by yourself?" he asked. Her cheeks pinked and she opened her mouth like she was going to speak, before turning away quickly. "You're not going to tell me?" he said incredulously. "If you're still mad about the paint then-"

"It's not the paint," she said, "I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Then why are you by yourself? It's Father's Day. Souldn't you be with you dad?"

"I _was_ with him," she said quietly, "but..." she paused, not sure of what to say.

"But what? Was he in the washroom? I hear old people need to go to the washroom more often than little kids."

Maka giggled before shaking her head. "No, he's not in the wash room."

"Then is he asleep on a bench like a hobo?"

"Soul!" she gasped, which made him laugh.

"I'm just kidding, Pigtails," he said, "He's sleeping on the floor." Maka laughed. "There we go. You're usually much happier when you talk about your dad, like yesterday when we were painting."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," he said, "You're sad about your dad. Do you want to go look for him?" She bit her lip nervously.

"Papa told me to stay where I was."

"Well, I already moved you so too bad," he said, standing up and tugging her along with him. "So, you want to look for him?" She nodded. "Alright. Do you remember which way he went in?"

She bit her lip again and Soul could see that he wasn't getting anywhere with her. "Well, your dad likes chalk, right?"

"Chalk?"

"You know, the stuff he puts in his mouth and weird smoke comes out?"

"Oh yeah!" said Maka, excited, "I knew they started with a C."

"Great! Maybe he's buying more chalk," suggested Soul, who began to drag Maka out of the store. "Do you know where to buy chalk?"

Maka pursed her lips. "No. I should have asked Ms Mjolnir where she buys her chalk."

"It's okay," said Soul, pulling her through the mall by her hand. "I think I know where to find some."

"Really?" she asked as Soul led her past a large toy store and an equally large clothing store. She gaped at the robot that leaned out into the halls, an attraction point that drew children from their parents.

"Of course," said Soul, drawing another hand up to point at the shop up ahead.

"The D-dollar Store?" asked Maka curiously, "We'll find chalk there?"

"Yes," said Soul, "I always thought that chalk was just for writing on the board but I guess you can make the smoke from it too.

"I guess," said Maka, letting Soul take her in silence. With Soul, she found that comfort came before talking and that worked for him. He didn't always like talking to Maka, but every so often wasn't so bad.

When Soul walked through the large openings, he was struck by how tall everything was. The shelves towered over him, and if they were to fall, he knew they would be squished flat.

He went through the store, scanning the aisles for the red haired man that Maka called her father. "Do you see him?"

"No," said Maka warily, "It's not safe here, Soul."

"Safe?" They stopped next to the aisle with plastic flowers that hung out of bins perched high on racks. Looking, but not finding anything, he turned to Maka, slightly upset at not finding her father. "What do you mean by 'safe'?"

"I just don't like how this place feels."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Maka smiled a little. "Ah- thank you. Papa says that too, sometimes."

"Don't worry, Pigtails. I won't make you lose me like you lost your dad. Promise." She squeezed his hand and Soul felt a rush of pride and accomplishment. Yes, a boy always protects the girl, even if the girl is annoying sometimes and has pullable pigtails. (**A.N: Is pullable a word? No. Do I care because these characters are 6? No. I rest my case**.) "So if your dad isn't buying chalk, where is he?"

"We could try the book store."

"Bookstore?" Soul seemed perplexed by the notion. "Why the bookstore?"

"Papa takes me there all the time. Maybe he's getting a book for my mom. Her birthday is in a week."

"Okay, we'll check," said Soul, enthusiastically, pulling Maka out and into the long halls of the mall. However, when they got to the store, he wasn't there. Nor was he there at any of the other stores they visited. Soul was feeling awkward with every store they visited. The people in the mall whispered odd things about them.

Some talked about how 'cute' they were, and others talked about how strange it was that their parents were not there. But all the searching stopped when, all of a sudden, they were approached by a tall man in a blue-ish uniform. "Excuse me," he said, kneeling to their level, "Do you know where your parents are?"

Soul placed himself between Maka and the uniformed man. "We're looking for her dad right now, so no."

"So you're lost?"

"Not really. Her dad is lost. We're trying to find him."

"I see. Well, would you like me to help you find him?"

"No thanks, we're fine." Maka squeezed his hand nervously, but he held hers tighter to comfort her.

"I have cameras all around the mall to help you find her father. She looks rather frightened, don't you think?"

Soul's eyes flinted over to her face which, now that he thought about it, made her look rather wild and scared. He stared back at the uniformed man, suspicious. "And how do we know to trust you?"

"Would it be better to have someone else to vouch for me?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe my partner can convince you of my trustworthiness" He whistled long and hard, and suddenly a woman with long brown hair arrived. "Kids, this is my partner, Camille D'Eclair."

"Hey, kids," she said smiling, and Soul instantly felt more at ease. "I hear your parents got lost. Any chance we can get your names?"

Soul and Maka exchanged looks. "My mom always tells me not to talk to strangers," said Maka softly from behind Soul.

"Well, you know my name is Camille, so I think we aren't really strangers right?"

"Soul," he said, staring at the woman with confidence. Showing fear was not an option. "Soul Evans."

"Nice to meet you, Soul," smiled Camille, before looking over at Maka, "And your name is?"

"Maka Albarn, Miss Camille."

"Awww." The woman ruffled Maka's hair affectionately. "Well aren't you a cutie. I have the perfect way of finding your father, alright?"

They nodded together and soon Camille was leading them to a small information booth at the end of the hall. "So," she said amiably, holding Maka's other hand, "how exactly did you lose your father?"

She stared at the ground, anxious. "She doesn't like talking about it," said Soul to Camille, and the woman just gave a small smile.

"It might make her feel better if she talks about it. What do you say, Maka?" she asked, smiling at the little girl. "If you tell me and Soul what happened, it might make you feel better."

Maka was silent for a while before speaking. "He told me to stay where I was," she said, "On the bench. I didn't know where he was going so I asked. He said he was going to meet up with someone and that he would be back for me." She glanced up at the woman with sad, wide eyes. "Why didn't he come back for me?"

Camille looked at the girl sadly, "I don't know, honey, but I'm sure he's worried about you. We'll find him with the cameras and call him on a big speaker, is that all right with you?" Maka nodded. "As for you, Soul," The boy almost jumped at being addressed. "Your father will be called. As it happens, your family owns one of the musical establishments in the mall so we have his number."

Soul nodded, happy to see his father, but unhappy about Maka's unhappiness. How could a father leave his child so easily?"

"Ah, I just realized," Camille said suddenly, "Soul, how did you find Maka?"

"Oh! Well..." He thought of his game of tag with Wes in the interior of the mall and seeing Maka alone on the bench. "I was with my dad but she was crying and I was...wondering why she was crying."

"So you were worried?"

"No, I was just curious," he said stubbornly, "Besides, my dad would send my brother to look for me. Wes is probably checking all the spots I usually hide in this mall."

"You hide?"

"For hide-and-seek? It's a great place," he said happily, and he was pleased when Maka cracked a slim smile as well.

"Well, I'm sure your father will be happy to see you. That aside, I have a few things to say to Mr Albarn."

As it happened, so did Soul, and when Mr Albarn arrived sobbing to pick his daughter up, Soul delivered what he thought to be a very well deserved kick in the shins.

* * *

><p><strong>bleh; it could have been better<strong>

**and it doesn't take a genius to figure out where Spirit went**

**such a nooooooob~**

**oh well!**

**hoped you liked it**

**please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7: Independence Day

**The fourth of July...I really don't know the significance of the day, so i did a little research. It's for independence, and it's very important to American citizens. That's great for you guys [:**

**for those of us in other countries...yeah, it's not too big a deal. It's just a giant party [:**

**I still found it funny that when i checked out google, they were celebrating the building of the world's longest covered bridge xD**

**all jokes aside, though, this was really hard to write. I give myself a month for these oneshots so i'm not pressured too much. That way, the ideas can flow a lot easier. However, this was so out of my element that i had to do research and stare at my computer for hours before writing something. Being Canadian makes it slightly harder to identify with Soul and Maka for the mere fact that they are (at least i'm pretty sure they are) American. **

**Ah, but Maka's half, and I can identify with being 2 different races.**

**please enjoy anyway [:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>Independence Day:<strong>

Soul was very sure of many things. He was sure that the sky was blue and that Back Star was his best friend. He was sure that colouring for more than 5 minutes hurt his hand and that reading was definitely overrated. Above all, he was sure that school was for chumps and that Maka Albarn had the magical ability of never knowing when to _shut up_.

But now, with the pair of them sharing a picnic bench, he realized he wasn't sure of much of anything. It seemed like she was feeding him endless amounts of useless information just to rub in how much he did not know.

Even now, as he was trying him best to ignore her, Soul was sure she was prattling on about the significance for July 4th or about the correct star alignment that signalled the winter solstice (whatever that was).

He supposed this was his punishment, though. He had chosen listening to Maka instead of Black Star and it had gotten him bored out of his mind. Even though the alternative would have been his egotistic friend, he thought that perhaps he would have found at least one thing interesting in Black Star's speech. He silently prayed for the fireworks to erupt about the night sky and light up the darkness like it always did.

"Soul!" His dark eyes snapped to hers at his name, before narrowing.

"What?"

"Are you listening?"

"'Course not," he said causing Maka to gasp, "You're so boring."

"Wha- Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are TOO!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"Alright, kids, break it up." Soul looked up to see Wes standing over them, hands on their shoulders. "We shouldn't be fighting about this."

"He started it!" insisted Maka, while Soul just snorted.

"Of course he did," said Wes soothingly, placing himself between the pair. "It's summer time, and neither of you are in school. Can't you lay off your feud for one day?"

"No!" they shouted together, before glaring at each other around the 10 year old's body. Wes sighed, rubbing his face tiredly.

"I take you out to see fireworks and what to you do? Get into a fight with your classmate. Wonderful, Soul."

"Hey, it's not my fault," he grumbled, huffing at his older brother. "Why do you always take _her_ side?"

"She is a young lady, Soul, and we must be respectful to them. That's what being an Evans means."

"Well, why can't it mean something else?" he cried, standing up from the bench. "Why do we have to be nice and polite and _plastic_."

"We're not plastic, Soul," said Wes, exasperated, "We're just different. As men of the Evans household, it is our duty to-"

"Well, I don't want to be different!" He he threw himself into the crowd, pushing and shoving his way in. He was just fed up of everything; piano, Wes, Maka's ramblings. Perhaps he could lose himself in these crowds and never look back... The dream of letting go of his troublesome past seemed tempting but-

"Soul!" He froze, instinct telling him that he was lost and needed to be found. But he started moving soon after, trying his best to ignore the shouts for his name. "Soul, come back!" Wes sounded scared- as he should, thought Soul. The older boy had never paid too much heed to him in the first place. He wanted him back so Mother could always compare and always compliment him. But Soul was tired of always being tested and compared. Soul was tired of everything being an Evans had forced upon him.

However, the new voice that called out to him seemed very different.

This voice was high pitched and girly and nervous.

This voice was Maka's.

"Soul!" she called, "Where are you?"

"Go away!"

"No! Soul come back! Please?" He heard murmurs from the people behind him, and realized that he had not caused them. On the contrary, someone else was working their way through the tall legs of adults.

And they were fighting a losing battle.

"Soul!" shouted Maka, "Please come bac- excuse me, sir- SOUL!- excuse me- Come back. This is hard for me. I can't- sorry about that- Soul!"

There was a huge boom, and Soul felt himself being pushed and shoved in just about all directions. The people were moving, and they weren't stopping for anyone. It was like a giant wave had decided to become made of people and were pushing on Soul to follow the steady flow of people towards the large bon-fire that had started up ahead. He did his best to push his way out of the crowd, dodging legs that threatened to stomp him down. He fell plenty of times, but by the time he threw himself down onto the clear patches of land outside the crazy mob, he was relaxed.

Well, as relaxed as he could be before realizing that Maka had never gotten out; that she was still trapped somewhere in that sea of smelly feet and sweat. "Maka!" he called out, before remembering that with the fireworks strong and vibrant, there was no chance of anyone hearing his shouts, least of all Maka. He went back into the frenzy, not bothering to call out her name, and instead searching for the blue gown and red ribbons she had decided to wear that day. She was hard to find, since he was going against the general flow, sweating terribly from the effort even on a summer night, but he persisted. A man, least of all an Evans, left a girl alone. It just wasn't right, especially since her parents had merely left to buy dessert for her. It wasn't sensible to do such a thing to an annoyingly talkative 6 year old.

It wasn't cool.

He found her going in circles at the heart of the crowd, her ribbons lost with her hair down. She was crying, the tears staining her cheeks and he felt waves of guilt. She looked absolutely terrified. When she saw him, though, the hopeful look was visible in her green eyes, and she ran towards him with an excited look.

The first chance he got, he snatched up her hand, stared into her eyes and whispered something in her ear, before dragging her though the crowd to safety.

It was much harder than it had been the first time, he realized, but it only made him work harder.

Boys protected girls. That was the way he had been taught, and he refused to forsake his principles just because she was annoying to him. Soul held her hand tightly as he fought his way through, and when he finally reached the end, he was gasping for air.

Maka collapsed on the ground, exhausted and took Soul with her. The pair lay there in the dark, nothing for light save the brilliant flashes from the fireworks that graced the night sky. Blues, reds and whites graced the Nevada sky, and for a quick moment, Soul's breath was taken away by the fireworks instead of his tiredness.

He glanced over at Maka when he heard her sniffle and sighed. "Don't be such a cry baby, Pigtails."

"It's all you fault," she sobbed, curling onto her side and cradling his hand to her chest. "It's all your fault for running away that we got lost and separated and _hurt_."

"I'm not going to apologize," he cut in, but the look on her face made him soften. "I mean, it's not all my fault."

"Yes it is," she said, using a spare hand to scrub away tears. "It's all your fault. You ran away and left me all by my self, so it's your fault."

He frowned, a part of him disturbed by her words. "I didn't leave you alone. Wes was there."

"Wes isn't you," she got out. "You told Mama and Papa you'd stay with me. What happened?"

He tugged on his hair nervously, the guilty feeling coming back to him like a speeding car. "Oh, yeah..." He really didn't want to apologize. Everything inside him detested it, but Maka wouldn't stop _crying_.

"Look, I won't leave you again, I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Soul stuck out his pinkie and held it out to her. "Pinkie promise."

"A pinkie promise!" she gasped excitedly, and it was like the tears had never existed in the first place. "Okay!" She hooked pinkies with him, her face glowing. "You can't break it now, okay?"

"Okay," he sighed, more thankful than anything that she had stopped the water works and calmed down. He felt himself relax, only to flinch at the boom of another fireworks. He'd been so focused on escaping the crowd to realize the fireworks save his small glance. "You like fireworks, right?" he asked softly, and he could see Maka nod out of the corner of his eye.

"Yep," said Maka, squeezing his hand, "We have the best view."

He glanced at her and seeing the awe in her ace, smiled up into the brilliantly lit sky. "Yep," he said, watching another firework spread across the sky, "The best view."

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading<strong>

**i've lately been realizing that this story is going to end on january 1st, 2013. **

**as reader, would you want it to go further? Because as much as i would like to, my summary does indicate that the characters are around the age of 5. Should i change the summary? Add on?**

**thoughts and comments would be appreciated **

**sorry this one sucked, but i'll do beter next month, i promise **

**please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: Symmetry Day

**Hi guys :D**

**sorry for this delay but August isn't a very…eventful month. Someone mentioned in a review about Kid being not included and I suddenly felt really bad. Kid is a brilliant character, however, making him a child doesn't really suit any of the stories. I mean, I'm sure Lord Death would have enrolled his child in a normal elementary school just to get acquainted with other children, but I personally believe that while Kid looks their age, he isn't actually, hence the older style clothes on the odd occasion or the sophistication that he seems to represent.**

**Still, I thought he would find this day a little more 'interesting' thanks to his OCD. **

**Now, I'm posting this late because I'm kind of on vacation.**

**And it's a road trip.**

**So please don't hate me even though this is one of my suckier chapters **

**I will do better; I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><strong>August 8<strong>**th**** (8/8):**

"Please, Father, you _must_ let me out."

Lord Death frowned at the boy in front of him, although he could not see it. His only son, Death the Kid, was requesting leave from the mansion, something he had done every year around this time. This young boy carried prominent reaper blood, albeit growing a little slower than Death himself. His partial Lines of Sanzu were a constant bother to the boy who seemed to suffer from Death's late wife's obsessive compulsive disorder, and while Lord Death often found it amusing, a good century of it was bound to make it annoying.

"Kid, I'm not sure that that would be the best idea."

"Why not? You've let me go before."

"Before, I had an experienced Death Scythe with no family ties. You know the skills of my current scythe."

"I do," he agreed, "Death Scythe is quite young and not as…_experienced_ as your other scythes, I admit, but he is strong and can take care of things."

"While that may be true, he also has family to take care of, and so do I. I don't want you out and about the city. You don't have a weapon partner yet, so it isn't safe, especially with a Kishin egg roaming the out skirts."

"There's a _Kishin egg_?!"

"Well, technically it's out in Death Valley right now, but-"

"Then I will be perfectly safe."

"Kid-"

"Father, _please_. Today is the most beautiful day as it is the-"

"8th day of the 8th month, I realize that. I just thought that after a good century of this, you'd, you know, grow out of it."

"There's nothing to grow out of," said Kid simply, "Symmetry is the finest of fine arts, and, as it symbolizes perfect balance, it is the centre of everything. And as today is the day of utmost symmetry, I must go out and explore the city immediately." Kid clasped his hands and stared up past his father dreamily, "the city seems more symmetrical every time I go to see it-"

Lord Death frowned. "But the Kishin-"

"I will defeat the Kishin if I come across it, Father, I promise. I have survived this long, haven't I?"

"But I have always sent someone with you. My most experienced technicians go with you; you know that."

"I do," he said, "so let me gain solo experience, Father, please."

He was silent for a few moments before nodding slowly. "Fine, you may go. But don't say I didn't warn you-"

"Thank you, Father!"

"Especially since the Kishin's abilities-" but Kid had already left and Lord Death sighed. His son was in for a wakeup call.

:SOUL:EATER:

"It's such a beautiful day," sighed Kid, smiling widely as he rode his skateboard through the streets. It was late; 8 PM to be exact, and the streets were not as full as they usually were. Although Kid surveyed most of Death City through the mirrors as his father had, being amongst the people themselves was a rather new concept for him. Missions just gave his small tastes of the people themselves, but on days like today (beautifully symmetrical days, that is) he found that admired the cities that people loved so much were the best ideas.

He spent time admiring the lights and the perfect symmetry of most buildings in Death City, oblivious to the strange looks he was getting from everyone else. And when he gushed to some passer bys about it, he was laughed at. He just couldn't understand why they could not understand the beauty of symmetry.

"Hey! We can't go there." Kid glanced over at where the voice had come from. It turned out to be a small girl, getting dragged around by a boy about her age. The boy was tugged on her hand, trying to pull her out of the main square and through an empty street.

"Come on, scaredy cat, it's an adventure. Adventures mean going places we can't go."

"We'll get in trouble though," the girl said, frowning at him, "Won't your parents be upset?"

"My parents won't even know I'm out." He seemed rather confident for a 5 year old, and Kid couldn't help but chuckle. The girl turned to her companion, and Kid was able to see her full in the face before she turned the corner and hid herself from view.

She had perfectly symmetrical pigtails. He swooned, eyes trained on the girl with seemingly perfect symmetry. He stood and walked behind the pair of children, not about to stop savoring the symmetry this girl represented. This day truly was a day of symmetrical beauty.

"That's not good at all." She squeezed his hand."We really should be getting back though. We can always play tomorrow."

"But my parents will force Wes to watch me again," he grumbled, not looking at the girl in front of him. "After that big party, when my mom found out we were with you guys, she told us we could never see you outside of school again. I can't even visit Black Star or Kilik if I wanted to." She was quiet, but didn't stop him as he turned a corner.

"Soul, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"If you mom doesn't want you to see us, then why do you?"

Kid peeked around the corner and watched as the boy, Soul, stared at the girl, startled at the question. The shadows placed a back and forth game in the lamp light, and Kid was unfazed by this. That is, until he realized where exactly they were.

"Well, I-" he began, but suddenly he was cut off by the feral growl emitted by the shadow that drew itself up, and morphed into a large, hideous creature.

"Kishin egg," whispered Kid to himself before speeding forward. "Get out of there!" he cried to the children, "Run, leave."

The pigtailed girl froze up, and the boy was almost no better. Instead, he stepped between the girl and the monster, putting himself in danger. Kid almost swore and sent waves of energy toward the monster, not noticing the strange ripple that occurred in the boy's right arm.

The monster staggered back from the blast, and Kid took the opportunity to turn and say, "I said _run_."

They did, the boy leading with a tight grip on her hand. Kid returned his attention to his opponent. This battle would give him experience. This battle would show his father that he could deal with things on his own.

This battle would prove everything.

"Die you asymmetrical piece of garbage!"

:SOUL:EATER:

"So how was your day, Kiddo?"

"Not bad, Father," said Kid, patting the dust of his shirt, "In fact, I learned a lot today."

"Oh~?" Lord Death clapped his hands together. "Wonderful, wonderful. And what have you learned?"

"That even though I can defeat Kishin eggs and monsters on my own, it's not…I don't know…satisfying."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it isn't really hard to defeat a Kishin egg alone, but I've seen some weapons and their technicians grow together, and their resonance level is strong. If…I am going to succeed you and become a Lord of Death, then I think that perhaps having my own personalized weapon would be ideal."

"But Shibusen is designed to create those weapons for you. It allows us to govern, even without a weapon.

Kid looked at his father, golden eyes steady. "I want a weapon partner. A perfectly symmetrical, personalized Death Scythe for my use only."

"Then I suppose you better start looking."

Kid smirked. "I suppose I shall.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8, on the 8th day of the 8th month. This is Kid's favourite day [:<strong>

**Only 4 more chapters to go before this story is done for good. Thanks for supporting this :D**

**Any feedback is much appreciated so please review and favourite if you haven't already. **

**Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9: Labour Day

**Labour Day! I didn't see the parade, but I hope you all did xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><strong>Labour Day:<strong>

"You look beautiful, Maka." The little girl smiled widely and was soon taken into her father's arms.

"Thank you, Papa," she said, "These ribbons are even prettier than before."

"Really?" His eyes filled with tears. "Oh thank you, honey."

Maka giggled before giving her father a hug.

"And you don't love Mommy?" Another pair of arms came around her, and Maka felt the familiar presence of her mother.

"I love you too, Mommy," she laughed, turning to give her mother a hug too. "Now let's go to the parade!"

Kami smiled and took Maka hand, leading her through the sidewalks that were crammed with people. "Stay close now," she said, "I don't want you lost, alright?" Maka nodded dutifully and squeezed her mother's hand. After her stint with Soul in August, Kami had been rather cautious concerning her daughter. Even though she didn't know about the monster, disappearing at such a late hour made Kami anxious. Thus, Maka's vow of silence with Soul continued.

Spirit stood on Maka's other side, guarding her. For some strange reason, his aversion to Soul only escalated day by day. The boy had done much for her but Spirit still disliked him.

They continued down, the occasional person saying hello. It wasn't too unusual to have her parents approached by strangers. But when a non-stranger took the opportunity to greet them, Maka knew that it would take _forever_ to get out of it.

Therefore, when a woman with black hair and glasses approached Kami, the woman's warm response let Maka know that she was in for a long conversation.

"No way! Kami?"

"Azusa! I can't believe you're here?"

"And I can't believe I found you here," chuckled the woman, "It's been forever."

"It's insane! I didn't know that you were back in the city, Azusa."

"Well, the parade at Death City is well renowned for its brilliance. I thought I'd visit for a while."

"Well after you became a Death Scythe, I worried that you wouldn't be coming back," laughed Kami, "It's great to know you're doing well."

"Indeed. Hey, did you hear about the-"

Maka tuned out at that. Her mother was rather sociable by nature, as her father was, except that she was far more academically gifted. This Azusa lady must have been linked to Kami academically. She looked smart. She had glasses after all.

From her level, Maka tried her best to make out any of her friends. Surely they had come with their families to watch the festivities. Maka craned her neck but was unable to spot anyone familiar, save a small blonde boy a year younger than her. She figured that the boy wouldn't remember her and instead opted for looking some more.

It was rather hard to make out her friends if they were in the crowds. Many people had assembled for the parade and, with a quick glance at her watch, Maka would have to wait 10 more minutes for the long awaited parade. They must have been excited as well, Maka reckoned, and she didn't want to ruin anyone's day by distracting them from the brightly coloured floats and rain of beaded necklaces that often came with it.

"And this is your Maka, right? She looks a lot like you, Kami." Maka glanced up at the sound of her name to see the other woman peering down at her. "Cute too. I don't suppose you take credit for that, do you, Spirit?" For some reason, Azusa's voice flattened when she talked to her father and Maka wondered why.

"Geez, Azusa, no need to be so mean," the man said, "You were nice to Kami."

"Kami works a lot harder than you," sniffed Azusa, "Besides, you're always a little too nice to all the girls."

"Now, now," soothed Kami, "Let's not get hasty. Spirit hasn't done anything wrong."

"Because his streak is _ever_ so clean," sneered Azusa, before looking down at Maka. "Are you looking forward to the parade?"

Maka nodded, mention of the parade riling her up. "Super ready," she said, "I can't wait for Lord Death's float. It's supposed to be huge."

"I'm sure it will be," laughed Azusa softly, before carrying on her conversation with Kami.

Maka looked around again before checking her watch. 5 minutes to go. "Papa?' she called, "Can I go on your shoulders?"

"Of course!" Spirit raised her up and sat her on his shoulders, her hands holding on to his hair tightly. Now _this_ was a view. She could see everything from atop her father's shoulders. The people, the shop owners; even the balloons tied to the street lamps to signify the holiday.

Maka tried squinting at the crowds across the street. With this height, she could surely see her friends, right? A shock of blue hair bobbing up and down on a park bench symbolized Black Star. Tsubaki's parents had her on their shoulders, her older brother tall enough to see on his own. Kim had mysteriously managed to get a front row seat, Jacqueline at her side. Even Kilik had managed to get a prime spot, opting to stand above a garbage can stationed near that curb. All that left was...

Something moving caught her eye, and Maka swivelled to her right to see Soul Evans sitting on his father's shoulders. He was waving, trying to get her attention, she imagined, before she waved back. He grinned, mouthing words to her. She got out her name and the word party, before becoming lost again.

She frowned and motioned for him to continue trying to communicate.

After that, it was a game of charades. He would do his best to sign what he wished, and she would try just as hard to sign back. It was a slight game of back and forth that every 5 year old enjoys playing, especially on their fathers' heads where they can't see them. They both laughed when Soul tried to sign 'roller coaster' (the huge creation at the amusement park that he was determined to ride) and he landed up getting scolded by his father.

Soul smiled at her after that and Maka shrugged her indifference. Playing with Soul had become fun after a while, although he could still be mean sometimes...

When he suddenly pointed behind her, Maka almost scared herself off her father's shoulders (Soul laughed at that), but Maka learned that the parade was coming, and her eyes lit up. "Papa, the parade!"

She glanced back at Soul and noticed that he was very excited too. She grinned to herself as she turned her attention back to the parade. The colours and sounds made her excited and she cheered as the neared her and her family. Soul would surely be excited too.

Conversation for tomorrow, she decided as she laughed the day away, the parade at the forefront of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So maybe this wasn't my best work. It wasn't, but I will do better. I know Azusa seemed strange but to me, I think she's a rather fun person to be with once she lets her hair down. With Spirit, i think he might have either had a fling with her, or Azusa is worried about Kami since she knows of Spirit's reputation. Lots of different ideas in this <strong>

**also, if you found this choppy or thought that Maka's thought process wasn't that coherent, it was on purpose. I think that kids have a rather short attention span and will therefore change the topic rapidly.**

**ugh, too technical **

**i want to sleep **

**please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween

**another shot one-shot SoMa moment **

**Halloween style~**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween:<strong>

She's wasn't sure she wanted to be the angel now. The dress was too tight and the wings on her back were bothering her. Perhaps I should have been a witch, Maka thought, as her mother fiddled with her hair. "Down or up, sweet heart?" she asked, while Maka shrugged her shoulders.

"Up to you, Mama,' she said, wincing as her mother pulled a brush through her hair once more. For some strange reason, her mother was more excited about Halloween this year. Perhaps it was because she had chosen the 'most adorable thing on the planet' or because she got to stay home whilst she and her father went out in the cold. Her signature pigtails were up and her father cooed at the sight.

"My little girl's all ready for Halloween?" he asked, clasping his hands, "You look just wonderful in your costume."

"It's not a costume," she protested, "Today I _am_ an angel."

"You're always my angel," he said, "And now you have clothes that match."

"Mama?" Her mother hummed, adjusting the wings on her back, "Are you sure there won't be real monsters?"

Her mother closed her eyes as if focusing something far away before opening her them with a smile. "Yep, I'm sure," she said, "No real monsters out there. Just the little ones are all dressed up." She nodded as her mother gave her a scarf and a white jacket to match. "Off you go now. You've got treats to get with your father."

"Okay, Mama," she said, taking her father's hand. "Come on, Papa."

Spirit followed behind her diligently, taking the camera from his wife. "Be sure to take lots of pictures, Spirit."

"Yes, dear," he said, allowing Maka to drag him out the front door.

Maka spared a look at her mother before continuing down the driveway, one hand in her father's, the other holding tightly to her bag.

The night was chilly, but in her overloaded costume, she was probably one of the warmest kids on her street. As Maka went from house to house, her bag filled up. She even managed to see Kim Dheil and wave hi to her. All in all, her Halloween night was running smoothly.

At least until she ran into Black*Star.

"PIGTAILS! IS THAT YOU!"

Maka grumbled, pulling her dad over to the next house.

"Um, Maka? Your friend is calling you-"

"He's not really my friend, Papa," she said, "Black*Star is just crazy. I don't want to talk to him."

"Oh, that's not nice to say," he laughed but Maka shook her head.

"No, Papa, you don't understand. If Black*Star's out trick-or-treating, then that means-"

"COME ON, PIGTAILS! WE WON'T SCARE YOU!" She winced at the sound of Soul's shouting. "DON'T RUN, PIGTAILS!"

"I think you're over exaggerating," he laughed, pulling Maka towards the boys who were, at the moment, accompanied by Black*Star's mother and Wes.

"No, Papa, don't do it." But it was too late. Maka was being dragged towards her top two tormentors by her father, no less.

"Mr Albarn," greeted Black*Star's mother. "A pleasure to see you."

"Likewise, Ma'am," he said with a charming smile, "I assume parenthood is treating you well?"

"Well, the grants are a help," she laughed before Maka began tuning her out, glaring at the boys before her.

"What's with the dirty looks?" asked Black*Star, adjusting the zipper on his Superman costume. "Or is that you just squinting?"

"I think she's squinting," commented Soul.

"Squinting then!" the boy concluded, hands on his hips. "Can you not see past my bright glow?"

"I'm not squinting," she complained, "I am angry at you."

"No you're not," stated Black*Star, "You're angry at Soul for-"

"Black*Star," groaned Soul, while Maka clung to her father's hand.

"You're not better by much, Black*Star," she said, "But Soul..." she glared at him again, "Soul is a big meanie."

"Come on, Pigtails. I told you already. It wasn't my fault."

"Pumpkin seeds don't magically appear in my bag," she scowled, "Or my _hair_."

Black*Star laughed with Soul at the memory. "Yeah...I guess not," smiled Black*Star, "But at least they weren't in your lunch box."

"They _were_ in my lunch box."

They let out another round of laughter. "Well then I guess everything's even."

"Even? Of course not? How am i supposed to get you back for the million pranks you pulled on me?"

"How?" Black*Star thought a moment, surveying the streets. "I've got it! We'll go to that house."

'That house' turned out to be a house 5 houses down that was completely decked in Halloween stuff. It was amazingly realistic, and just looking at it gave Maka the creeps.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" said Black*Star with a smirk, "We'll all go there together. Whoever is able to get the candy wins."

"Wins?" Maka was perplexed. "Wins what?"

"You win a prank."

"That doesn't make any sense," started Maka, "and I'm sure I don't want to-"

"Of course you do!" said Soul excitedly, "Black*Star's idea is great. We just have to go to the house and get the candy. If you get the candy and we chicken out, you get to prank us. But if we win," Black*Star and Soul exchanged secret glances, "We get to bother you forever."

"FOREVER?!"

"What? Is Miss Pigtails afraid of a house?" cooed Black*Star making Maka glare once more.

"Oh, I think she's a chicken," Soul said, before making a series of chicken noises which eventually became laughs.

"Fine," she groaned, tugging on her father's hand for his attention. "Papa?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Soul and Black*Star and I are going to go to house 54, okay?"

Spirit looked over in that direction before frowning. "Are you sure, angel?"

"Angels aren't afraid of anything," she said slowly, "So we're sure."

"Alright then," he said, "if you say so."

She took a breath, let go of her father's hand and looked at the 2 boys in front of her. "Let's go," she said, and they followed her down the side walk and up the driveway of the scariest house. Maka glanced back once before asking, "I thought Wes was coming with us."

"Wes thinks he's too good for this," Soul grumbled, "He's only doing it 'cause Mom said he had to."

"I see," she said, taking careful measured steps till she hit the stairs. Finger bones were scattered across her lawn, the 'R.I.P' coming from her garden soil. There was eerie music in the background to boot, which reminded Maka of a scary movie. Spiderwebs and skulls lay in disarray at the foot of the stairs, and there, at the top, sat the scariest witch-looking woman Maka had ever seen.

"I think she's waiting for us," said Black*Star, before grinning recklessly, "Let's go get the candy as fast as we can."

Maka and Soul looked at each other nervously, before climbing the stairs. They were careful as they walked, both nervous to reach the top, but neither willing to give in. Black*Star had easily run up and down for the candy and was waiting with his parent at the base of the drive-way.

"Soul, do we have to do this?"

He nodded and his voice came out shaky. "It's the only way."

They continued up the stairs until they came face to face with the woman who looked at the blankly.

"Trick-or-treat," she said uncertainty. She got no reply. She repeated it with Soul this time. Still nothing.

Then suddenly, the woman cocked her head to the side and looked at Maka with piercing blue eyes. She and Soul were overcome with an amazing pressure that made it hard to breath and for a moment, just a small moment, Maka thought she saw a little blue blob instead of the woman. "Boo."

Soul snatched up her hand and raced down the steps, almost stumbling when they got to the bottom. Both of them were out of breath by the time they reached the end of the driveway and she couldn't find her voice.

"Soul, what happened!?" cried Black*Star when he saw them. "You guys look like you saw something super scary."

Maka felt her hands shake. She was still feeling the remnants of the pressure up at the stair's top. The pressure had felt so raw, so bone crushing, so _real_ that-

Soul squeezed her hand tightly. "It was nothing," he said, "We're just tired, and we thought we saw a better house down the street."

"I see," said Black*Star, oblivious to the lie. "Well then lead the way! Don't let a big guy like me wait."

Maka rolled her eyes, her fear subsiding and she felt herself calming down.

And it all stemmed from the hand that held hers.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks so much for reading<strong>

**it was a little too non-fluffy but i'll fix that next chapter**

**the comment about grants from Black*Star's mom is the idea that he's in foster care right now **

**anyway, i'll see u next month :)**

**please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11: Thanksgiving

**i was reading through some fanfics and i found that 1 chapter gets some writers 40 some reviews in one day  
>and i'm like, what?!<br>and then i remember that my stories have some messed up shiz in them xD  
>and that i have LOTS of room for improvement<br>please forgive my depressing thoughts  
>bad day<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanksgiving:<strong>

She was getting that feeling in her legs that she resented. It was the pins-and-needles feel that the little girl had experienced before and resented intensely. Maka glanced slyly at both of her parents, whom seemed too consumed in the feast to pay her any mind.

"I'm going to washroom, Mama," she said, excusing herself before running out of the dining room. At first, Maka didn't know where she was running before she found herself climbing the stairs and heading to her mother's old room. Her grandma had kept her mother's room exactly the way the woman had left it; with worn posters, old clothes and toys that lay stashed in her closet. Kami Albarn had taken out an old dollhouse and some dusty books from Maka to read. When she used those items, Maka was always reminded of her mother's current behaviour and wondered what her mother would have been like.

Maka walked over to the window and tugged back the curtains, almost tripping on a discarded mini-table. She gave it a glare before returning her attention to the window. She pulled a chair from her mother's old work desk and dragged it over to the edge of the window, setting it in the center. She then proceeded to stand on the seat, using her long-sleeved shirt as a cloth with which to wipe the windows.

The girl peered out at the streets of her mother's hometown with interest. She hadn't really been given any opportunity to fully appreciate the cobbles streets and rickety bridges that made up the town. It was far from their home in Death City, a plane ride away from the place she knew so well. The street lamps themselves were dim to the point where she could see the twinkling stars that city life made it hard to see.

She wondered if her friends were having an equally fun time with their families. Were they eating Thanksgiving dinner and, indeed, giving thanks for what they had?

She smiled out the window, her fingers beginning to draw loops in the window's foggy glass. She had Black*Star had started a secret symbols language that they would use to communicate. For some reason, talking to Black*Star had become less of a chore as long as she did most of the talking, and now, with their language, communication outside of school was even easier.

She stopped drawing to admire her craftsmanship. She had managed to make her words out of circles and lines and, in their language, it simply spelled 'hi'.

Content with her work, she climbed down, her legs less numb than they had been. She walked to the doorway, her mother's voice echoing through the halls as did her father's drunken laughter. She turned to bid her picture a final goodbye, but Maka was more preoccupied by something in the sky.

"Shooting star!" she gasped, racing back to the chair and clambering on for a better look. It was a brief glimpse, but enough to make her close her eyes, clasp her hands together and begin a mantra. "I wish that I can go to Tsubaki's birthday party next week," she said, before adding more things, "And Ms Mjolnir isn't sick anymore, and that Black*Star doesn't hurt himself again and Mama and Papa don't fight and..." she paused here, "I wish that Soul's parents told him they loved him more. He's been really sad and he needs to get happy again like before." She nodded, satisfied with her wish, before crawling down the chair again and turning to see her mother standing in the door way. "Mama?"

"Hi, angel," she said, coming over and picking up her daughter with an easy sweep. She kissed the girl's cheek, making her giggle, before taking a seat on the bed. "Now what's this about fighting and Soul's parents?"

"Nothing."

"Tell Mama," the woman said with a smile, rubbing her daughter's back.

Maka took a breath. "Well, Soul hasn't been feeling well. Sometimes he gets looks on his faces likes he's hurting in here." The girl tapped her chest. "He's always looks sad when we talk about families and," Here Maka leaned in, her hand shielding the side of her mouth. "I think he doesn't like his parents a lot."

Her mother's eyes widened theatrically and she tilted her head. "Really? I never knew that."

"It's true!" she said, "he and Black*Star talk about it at snack time sometimes."

"That's awful," she said, standing, "We'll have to talk to Mr and Mrs Evans one day then, won't we honey?"

"Yes," Maka chirped, jumping down from the bed and reaching for her mom's hand. Her mother took her hand, careful to make sure that she was holding on solidly before walking out of the hall. "Oh! And I want to talk to you about something too," she said, as they walked farther and farther away from Kami's childhood.

"Yes dear?"

"I also wish that you and Papa would say you loved each other more," she said. Maka herself was very wary of this topic. Her parents did not fight as frequently as most thought they did, but when they did, she knew for a fact that they did it at night when they thought she was sleeping.

And she most certainly was not sleeping.

So was it so wrong to ask for them to get along?

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry," she said, scooping her daughter up into her arms. "I promise to tell Papa I love him more often."

"Okay, Mama," she said, kissing her mother's cheek affectionately. "I love you."

"Love you honey," she said, "I'm very thankful for you and Papa."

"I'm thankful for you and Papa too, Mama," she said, grinning widely, wishing that the happiness she was feeling would never end.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading <strong>

**sorry for the lateness **

**it wouldn't take my document so i had to resubmit it today**

**please R&R**


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas

**It's kinda late but here is the second last chapter**

**almost one more to go before this is down for good**

**ah, well, it was fun while it lasted **

**thanks for reading, guys, and I hope you all had a very merry christmas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas:<strong>

"It's an experience, Mother." Soul only sighed, his hands shoved in his pockets. Wes had been arguing with their mother for the last ten minutes, debating on whether or not Soul should be allowed to spill his deepest desires into the ears of the fat man in the biggest chair atop the pedestal. His mother was rather transfixed on the idea that the man would- what had she said?- make him feel too _uncomfortable_ on the man's lap. In his opinion, Soul could care less. The only problem was that Wes was adamant about Soul having a sort of childhood and if that got Soul out of piano lessons, then he would much rather sit on the strangers lap.

"I don't care, Wesley, I don't want him there. I never had that experience and I turned out just fine."

Soul rolled his eyes, digging his hands deeper into his pockets. The _fighting_ alone was getting on his nerves. "Mom, Wes, it doesn't really matter. I don't have to go."

"No!" protested Wes, "You _have_ to do this, Soul. At least once in your life, you have to do this."

"No, he doesn't," said his mother scornfully, and she probably would have said something else if an ash blonde head caught her eye. Kami had just pulled Maka into the line up to see Santa Claus, the little girl in a short pink dress and pink ribbons in her hair. Soul watched as Kami pointed at the man on the pedestal and made Maka laugh with a small comment.

"See, Mom? Normal people let their children go see Santa Claus. Why can't you just let Soul go this one time?" Soul glanced between his mother and Wes, fearing another fight with bigger words would break out until his mother froze. Soul quickly followed her gaze to see Kami waving to Soul's father who, although look very awkward about the attention, waved back. The woman beckoned him over to where they stood, gesturing to Maka who bowed what looked to be a greeting before hiding herself behind her mother's leg.

"Mom, is that-?"

"Quiet, Wesley," snapped their mother, "Your father is about to return."

Soul had never been overly...fond to say the least, of his mother. She was overbearing and very controlling when it came to the type of people he and his brother wanted to be. But his father on the other hand...His father had a seemingly roundabout way in controlling his children as well as giving them enough freedom.

"Dad," started Wes, "Can I ask you something?"

"Wesley, hush," scolded their mother while Mr Evans pressed a kiss on his wife's cheek. "Hello, dear."

"Hello," he greeted dutifully, before looking down at his eldest son, "and what seems to be the problem here?"

"Mother won't let Soul go to see Santa Claus."

"Now, Wesley, don't make me sound like the villain," she said, addressing her husband by adding, "We have a meeting in 20 minutes. I just don't want to be late."

"I think," said Mr Evans, "that it should be Soul's decision." He bent down and gave his youngest son a slight smile. "Would _you_ like to see Santa?"

"Yes," insisted Wes whereas his mother slapped their father's shoulder reproachfully.

"Lucas," she hissed, but his father shook his head.

"It's a simple choice," he said, "and it's just once. Besides, it won't affect his future. So, Soul, what'll it be?" he asked, attention draw back to his red eyed child, "Do you and Wes want to go see Santa?"

"I'm too old, Father, just Soul-" He was silenced by a look and Soul took the opportunity to glance at the line. It was pretty short and would probably be not trying on his patience...Maka was still there too, waving to him when he caught her eye.

"Alright," he said, ignoring the way his mother let out a sound of frustration.

"Great," said Mr Evans, ruffling his son's hair. "Wes, take your brother, will you?"

"Of course, Father," he said dutifully, taking Soul's hand and pulling him to the line-up. "Good job, Soul" he said with a grin, "I knew you could do it!"

"Do what?" he grumbled, throwing a nervous glance at his mother before jerking his eyes away. The look on her face was all he needed to know that he was _so_ going to get it when they got home.

Since it was a couple of days from Christmas, Soul was constantly reminded to be on his best behaviour while the threat of having no presents loomed over him. That did not stop him, however, from inflicting much teasing upon the girl with the best reaction to them.

He noticed that this very girl was only a couple kids in front of him and so did she, apparently, because no sooner had they noticed each other before she whispered to her mother and obtained permission to see him.

"Hi, Soul."

"Pigtails," he said, acknowledging her. He watched as Wes knelt down and shook her hand.

"Good to see you again, Miss Maka."

"Miss?" She frowned.

"Mother told him that he needed to practice his manners so he has to call all the girls that. It's not just you."

"Soul," groaned Wes before looking at Maka intently. "Please excuse my brother, Miss Maka-"

"It's okay," she said cheerily, "He's just explaining something, right, Soul?"

"Sure," he said slowly, "Aren't you a little too happy? I mean, it's not even Christmas yet."

"I'm going to see Santa, that's why. He gives you the best presents but _only_ if you've been good."

"Well, I _have_ been good," said Soul confidently, "So I'm sure I'll get good presents from him."

"Pulling on my pigtails isn't good," said Maka, hands on her hips, "And neither is bullying me, and making fun of the way I talk or dipping my hair in that _paint_-"

"Alright, alright," he said, hands over his ears, "Geez, Pigtails, you talk too much."

She gave him a pout and opened her mouth to say something when a voice called her name. She perked up instantly and, throwing him a sly look, marched off to her mother's side.

"Must you fight with her every time?" asked Wes, holding back a laugh, "Fighting is going to put you on the naughty list."

"Santa doesn't know _everything_ I do," Soul scoffed, "He can't watch every kid."

"Perhaps," said Wes, before pointing over to Maka, "But I'm sure she won't hesitate to tell him."

Soul gasped as Maka was placed on the fat man's lap, smiling all the while. She was going to rat him out to Santa Claus, he thought in horror and watched as she lifted a hand to cover her mouth and whispered what must have been bad things about him.

He'd have to convince Santa Claus that she wasn't to be trusted, he decided as Maka slipped off the man's lap and waved goodbye. He might still be able to convince him that he was good after all.

When it finally came to Soul's turn, he found himself to be quite nervous. He was trying to convince the man that delivered presents to children around the world in one night that he was a good person. How could he do that?

"Why, hello, Soul," laughed Santa, pulling the boy into his lap. "How are you?"

"How did you know my name?" he gasped, red eyes wide and curious.

"I know the names of every little boy and girl in the world, Soul." Soul stared at him in disbelief until the man chuckles. "A little birdy told me," he said with a wink and Soul's eyes narrowed.

"It was Pigtails, wasn't it?" he asked, "Because whatever she said about me wasn't true. I'm a good kid."

"Pigtails?" asked Santa laughingly, "You must mean Maka. She's a darling little girl, Soul. Why would you think she said something bad about you?"

"Well, I...you mean she didn't?"

"Of course not," said Santa, "she only talked about what she wanted for Christmas. So, Soul, what do you want for Christmas?"

Soul paused a moment. She hadn't said anything...so Santa thought he was a good kid after all!

"I...hadn't thought about that."

"Hadn't thought about it!" Santa laughed loudly, his voice booming, "Then why did you see me?"

"I guess...to make my brother happy. And so that I don't have to take piano lessons..." He stopped short and looked at the man suspiciously. You won't tell anyone what I tell you, right?"

"I'll have to tell my elves," he said, "But no, not a soul outside my workshop shall know."

"Good," he said, before leaning in and whispering his wants to the fat man. Even if Santa couldn't give him all the things on his wish list, surely he'd be able to give him _something_, right?

"That sounds wonderful, Soul," said Santa, sounding surprised as the boy pulled away, "I'll do whatever I can. You seem like a really good kid."

"Really?" he asked, excitedly.

"Of course," said Santa, "I'm certain that you'll be very happy this Christmas."

"That's good," said Soul, sliding off of the man's lap. "Thank you, Santa Claus."

"Any time, Soul," he said with a smile, waving as the boy ran off.

Soul spotted Wes talking to Maka mother and took the opportunity to go talk to the little girl herself.

"You didn't tell him."

"Oh, hi, Soul. Tell him what?" asked Maka, swinging her arms in front of her. her eyes drifted upwards before fixing upon his face. "Did something go wrong?"

"Don't lie, Pigtails, you know what I'm talking about."

"I do?"

"You do!" he exclaimed, "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

She gave him a long look before suddenly smiling. "OH! That thing."

"Yeah, that. You didn't tell him, did you?" he asked, thoroughly convinced that she hadn't said a word. The suddenly mischievous look in Maka's eyes begged to differ however.

"Oh, of course I told him."

"You _what_?"

"Yep," she chirped, "But don't worry. He said something about not holding it against you and that he still thinks that you're the coolest person he knows."

"Well, he- wait, Santa thinks I'm a cool person?"

"Santa?" Maka frowned. "I thought we were talking about Black*Star."

"Oh thank goodness," he exclaimed, "For a minute I-" He stopped short again before narrowing his eyes at her. "What did you tell Black*Star?"

"Oh, I told him about the Christmas card thing."

"NO! You couldn't have."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked innocently while Soul slapped a hand on his forehead.

"I can't believe you told Black*Star about the Christmas cards."

"What? Why not? It's cute to make Christmas cards for your family and friends."

"He's going to laugh at me when we get back to school," he groaned, "Thanks, Pigtails."

"No problem," laughed Maka, "He said you were still cool so that's good, right?"

"I guess..." said Soul worriedly, "But I'm still going to get teased. Dang. As long as he doesn't tell anyone else, then it should be fine."

Maka laughed before glancing over his shoulder to see something.

"Maka! We have to get going, honey."

"Okay, Mama!" she called back before smiling at Soul. "Well, we gotta get home. Bye, Soul."

"Bye, Pigtails," he said gloomily.

"Cheer up, Soul," said Maka before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He spluttered, shocked from such an action and felt his face grow hot. She pointed upwards, and he followed the direction until his eyes found the mistletoe that hung on the beam above his head.

"Why you-" He started, but when he looked back, she was gone, walking away at her mother's side.

"Merry Christmas!" she called back when she turned to wave goodbye to him and, despite his embarrassment and the warmth in his cheeks, he could not help but wave back.

The nervous feeling in his chest forbid it.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it," chuckled Santa Claus.<p>

"Sir?" One of his 'elves' glanced over, her head tilted in confusion.

"Children in this generation are far more selfless than I've given them credit for."

"And why is that, sir?"

"Why, because of those two children," he said, "You remember; the girl with the pigtails and the white haired boy."

"Ah, those two." The girl giggled. "Yes, I do remember them. Cutest pair of kids I've seen all day."

"I agree," said Santa, "And their _wishes_; now those were the most memorable."

"I assume you'll tell me why?"

"But of course!" the man said laughingly, "Because of all the things they wanted, one of them as that they wanted each other's wishes to come true."

"Did they really?" The elf stopped short, touching her ears thoughtfully before removing the bar that blocked the pedestal. "I suppose this generation of children will be a good bunch then."

"Indeed," said Santa, gesturing that the next child should come up. "I have a hunch that they will be a generation of amazing people."

* * *

><p><strong>I felt the need to add that last bit<strong>

**don't ask me why**

**i might take it out later if i feel like it doesn't help but I'm late and it's been a busy day that involved me not touching a computer**

**hope you enjoyed**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13: New Year's Eve

**last chapter D:**

**if you guys get any more updates after this, it'll just be me adjusting the chapters that are already here (so many spelling/grammar issues). just a heads up.**

**for all those that have stuck on this ride with me, I thank you. From my first reviewer to my last, I thank you so much for your support. I couldn't have done this without you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>New Year's EveDay:**

The swing set was cold. One would think that after an eternity (or years that felt like eternity to a 6 year old) of living in Death City, one would recognize that the chilled temperature of the rubber seat, but often times these things were easily ignored. The little girl breathed into her hands in a desperate attempt to warm her hands. She had left her mittens at home again, her feet carrying her far from the place she called home too fast for her to think about anything else except her jacket the small pink boots that sat on her feet.

The city was preparing for New Year's Day, the people lined up in the main square in preparation for the grandest concert they had seen since Lord Death himself had attempted a guitar solo with the local band. Maka had never seen the god himself perform, however she had heard from the other citizens that he had been legendary. The concert's manager had invited other bands across the country and had managed to gather good performers, most of which weren't already booked for Times Square or other larger venues across the States. No doubt Soul's brother was there performing, guessed Maka as she wiggled her butt in the seat to warm it up.

From her seat on the swings, she could see the spotlights pale upon the clouds as they shifted around. She could hear the dull roar of the crowds as a new act came on stage before the sounds disappeared as a whole and the silence of night became reintroduced to her.

She desperately wanted something else to do that sit here alone on the swing set. If she went to the concert, she would have been immediately sent home for fear that she was lost. And as much as home would be the ideal place on a cold place like that night, home was not an option to her, as the fighting had escalated to a point that it had become unbearable. She would have visited Tsubaki's family, but the young girl had left to visit her family in Japan and hadn't been able to stay in contact with her. Black*Star, more than anything, wasn't what she would call friend. The boy had been a co-conspirator in the destruction of her backpack and pencil case which now read '_I lov Black*Star_'; Of all the words to misspell, it had been love and not his own name which was far longer that the 4 letter word. Soul…Soul could not truly be counted as an option as she had not been able to see him since their eventful meeting at the mall days ago.

It almost made her sigh when she thought about it. She had always been taught that cooties weren't real, and while she felt unaffected by kissing the boy, Soul had seemed intensely affected by it. Perhaps he had been sick, she had thought when she had gotten home, or had gotten sick after the kiss. She would feel very guilty if he had gotten sick and it had been her fault.

"Wha- What are _you_ doing here?"

She swivelled her head to the left to see Soul standing at the east entrance to the park, hands on his knees. Large misty puffs floated out from his mouth, and Maka had to guess that he had run long way to get to the place she was. "Soul, what are you doing here?"

"I asked first," he said, taking in huge gulps of air.

"Well, I…" She stared at the ground. Did she really want Soul to know about something like that? They were problems that she had to face on her own…

He plunged his hands into his pockets and walked towards her, leaning against the pole to her left. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. There's always gonna be some stuff that we can't say."

"I guess…" She paused and snuck a nervous glance at him. His dark eyes seemed clouded, troubled by something she didn't know and probably couldn't comprehend. "Are you, I mean, is there something wrong?"

"Why would you say that?" he asked, looking genuinely surprised by the question.

"I don't know. You just seemed really…sad."

"Do I?" His voice sounded far off, like he was focussed something else before his normal tone returned. "It's no big deal. I just wanted to be by myself for a little bit."

"For thinking time? Ms Mjolnir used to always say that you should spend some time to think on your own so you won't get angry as often. She said it helped for peace…of mind, I think."

"Or something," he said, hunching in his jacket. He gave her a calculated look as she rocked slowly on the swing, her eyes trained on the mix of sand and snow that made up the park floor. "Aren't you cold?"

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"Cold? It was just a question, Pigtails. No smart person would go out without mittens."

"Oh, that." She stared at her hand, her fingers curled around the freezing metal chain. "Yeah, I guess so."

He sighed and dug around in his pockets for a moment before producing a pair of black mittens. He held them out to her. "Here."

"But these are yours!" she gasped, "I can't take them."

"Duh! You're just borrowing it. I'll need them back when we get back to school."

"Oh. Thanks, Soul," she said with a smile, slipping on the mittens. She found that her hands fit perfectly in his mittens, and that they were already warm. She pulled them up to her cheeks and rubbing, trying to use to friction to warm herself up.

"You should get home," he said, "It's really cold out."

"So should you," she shot back, "You can be alone in your room too."

"It's not the same thing," he said bitterly, and she sighed, sliding off the swings.

"You really _do_ have a problem," she said softly.

"No, I don't," he said, "Besides, the outdoors is great for a lot of things. You can't see fireworks the same as you can out here."

"That's true," she said slowly, "But we're both going to freeze out here if we wait much longer. Your nose is going red."

"So is yours," he said, and she laughed quietly into her scarf. She pulled back the mitten to find the time on her watch and smiled brightly.

"Ah! It's almost midnight!"

"Actually?" He stared at the sky. "There's no fireworks yet."

"There will be," she assured him, turning her gaze to the sky as well. "Just wait."

And they did, staring at the sky with a kind of anticipation that you can only find in young children.

"You know, maybe-" started Soul before a loud crack brought forth the first of many fireworks.

"Fireworks," breathed Maka in amazement, her hand grabbing Soul's in her excitement. "And they're in all sorts of colours."

"They're so bright," said Soul, even though he had stopped staring at the fireworks and had turned his attentions to the cheering he heard in the house nearby or the way Maka's eyes lit up as the sky did.

As the fireworks died down, her smile remained and she turned to Soul with and excited look on her face. "That was _amazing_," she said, "I wish every day there were fireworks."

Soul nodded and gave a soft smile in response. "Fireworks every day would be pretty amazing."

"Yep. It would be like a festival or a party every day." She swung their joined hands thoughtfully before saying, "Hey, Soul, I've got a great idea."

"What for?"

"I think we should meet up every New Year's Eve to watch the fireworks here."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Mhmm," she said, "It'd be excited and loads of fun. We could even invite Black*Star or Tsubaki if you wanted," she began before he shook his head.

"Nah, just you and me is okay, Pigtails. If there's a lot of people here, then the adults will find out about it."

"That's true," said Maka with a frown. "Then it'll just be you and me. Sounds good?" She put out her hand as if to shake his. It would be a vow between them; a sign of a promise made in good faith.

"Sounds great." He shook her hand.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you okay?"<p>

Maka glanced at her partner worriedly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you look like you're having problems," Soul said flatly, "Tell me what's up."

"I just…" She stared at the huge apartment building beside them. "Did you know that this used to be a park?"

"Huh?" He gave the apartment a quick look before eyeing her. "This?"

"Yeah," she said, "They built this apartment building so that new meisters, weapons and their families would have an easier lodging place instead of having to buy a full out house in the area. I used to spend a lot of time at that park though as a kid. I haven't been to it since I was 6."

"Sounds really important," he said, "I wish I could have seen it. It sounds like you had a lot of good memories there."

"To be honest, I can't remember a single time I was at that park," she said calmly, "But I remember watching fireworks and feeling extremely happy."

There must have been something in her voice that betrayed her feelings because Soul's fingers were soon found intertwined with hers and he tugged her away from the building. "It was just a park," he said, "Besides, you've got lots of time to make new memories and feel extremely happy."

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said, squeezing her hand in a way that somehow made her feel so much better.

* * *

><p><strong>this little snippet is from when they have grown up and are fully partnered up. it is indeed 'little' so i hope not too much was expected<strong>

**no, they don't remember each other**

**to the lovely reader that suggested i have them meet up years later, that snippet was for you ;)**

**having them meet up after the time gap because Soul's moved away was always my plan; just as it was my plan to have them forget about meeting each other. Because really, our childhoods are all colourful, crayola-filled blurs!**

**I've been asked about a sequel and if i'm motivated to do one, it'd probably be when they're partnered up already but i'm not sure**

Thanks for reading and i hope you have a happy new year!

**2013!**

**please R&R**


End file.
